My Little Pony: A Crimson Tale
by HawkeyeNextGen
Summary: This is a story I came up with that includes the character Crimson Forge created by Zepavil on Deviantart. This tells the story about how me met the other ponies and how his encounter leds him on a mission with Twilight and her friends to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

_My Little Pony:_

 ** _A Crimson Tale_**

By HawkeyenNextGen

Prologue:

Once upon a time, there was a far away land beyond of what we can see. That land was not much different than ours, expect for its origin and those who live in that land. Some say it left this world long ago. Others think it is just of myth and legend. But to young hearts, it is anything but just a fantasy. This was the land of Equestria. And this is the tale of a journey that was so far and so long, friendship still had to reach its most majestic.

Chapter 1

A butterfly flapped its wing in the cool April breeze. It abruptly smelled the scent of tulip on a bush. The butterfly descended and landed there. Most of the leaves on it were bursting out with life and others still were enclosed in warmth; waiting to bloom. Unfortunately, none of the open flowers consisted of nectar in them. Then it smelled something else, the presence of another animal. It flew down to a nearby dirt trail which the bush was near. As it landed it noticed the scent was right above it. It looked up to see a pink ponytail. That tail belonged to a bright yellow pony with light pink hair and the patch of a butterfly on her right back leg. The pony's name was Fluttershy and she was a winged pony. Facing her, a purple unicorn pony was introducing to her a young green and purple dragon.

"*gasp* A baby dragon!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Her sudden movements made the butterfly startled and eventually fly away along with other neighboring butterflies. In the meantime, Fluttershy ignored the fact that she was running straight towards the purple pony in her desire to see the dragon up close. The purple pony's name was Twilight Sparkle and she was sent into the air and tumbling onto the ground.

"I've never seen a baby dragon before!" said Fluttershy. "He's sooooo cute."

"Well well well." said the dragon as he turned his head towards Twilight. His name was Spike. His is preferably 8 years old (in dragon years). He was lost from his parents when he was much younger. He was found in a basket near the mountains and brought to Twilight's home when she was a little girl. When the news was heard throughout her home, Twilight decided to make him her little helper. As of right now, Twilight needed help standing on all four legs.

"Twilight?" That was the word of a pony attempting to make another respond. "Twi, wake up." The voice said again. The voice headed to a purple unicorn sleeping in a bed. It was Twilight. She was talking in her sleep. "Wakey wakey!" the voice said once more. Twilight smacked her lips twice and opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh, whaa… who are?" she sputtered as she rubbed her eyes. "Grandma?" When her vision became clear she saw an orange pony with blonde ponytailed (obviously) hair with the patch of an apple on her right back leg. The pony was also wearing a cowboy hat.

"Applejack?" said Twilight.

"Howdy." Applejack responded. Applejack is a country pony that lives on an apple farm, the only and best apple farm in Ponyville, and possibly Equestria.

"What time is it?" Twilight asked.

"About eight-thirty."

"WHAT?!"

"Looks like you'd better hurry."

"Hurry? I should pulverize! I am late for my new job!"

"And for the third time. I honestly think you need a new alarm clock. I know you cherish it, but that ancient thing goes cuckoo every now and then." Applejack suggested. Twilight hurried over to the cupboard to get her supplies. She was in a state of panic that made her hands miss a couple of objects and dropped them to the floor.

"And I thought Pinkie Pie was the only one who could get all wound-up like this." said Applejack.

"Very funny." Twilight said sarcastically.

"So what was all that talking in your sleep about?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I was dreaming about the time Spike and I entered Ponyville. It was when we met Fluttershy. I don't know why it is still in my head. Maybe it is because I am too stressed out." said Twilight.

"Or maybe it is because of the knock on your noggin that keeps knockin'." Applejack teased.

"Oh, be quiet." Twilight said as she packed up her materials necessary in a bag and clopped down the stairs into the living room.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Even that shy somepony can still pack a punch." Applejack tried to reason.

"Whatever." Twilight said without thinking as she darted out the door of her home which was basically built in a tree. In the meantime, Spike woke up and rose from his bed downstairs.

"What was that racket?" he asked to whoever was in the house.

"It was nothing partner." Applejack answered as she stepped out the door.

The streets of Ponyville were packed. Twilight was surprised. This was unusual for the streets to be this crowded on a hot day like today. Twilight thought for this to be a case of a tradition. But as she overheard the conversations in the jam-packed streets, she eventually spotted where the commotion was taking place. She saw a wooden stage with purple curtains to her left. She thought she saw that particular curtain before, but started doubting what she was thinking of. But when she saw an advertisement on the billboard of the community center, she brought herself to a standstill. Her eyes widened. Now she was certain about the familiarization with that stage. It was the stage on the night where her arch-rival duel her in a battle of magic performances. It was Trixie's stage. _Oh no, not again!_ Twilight thought. She already had enough of Trixie and her performances. Trixie calls herself the Great and Powerful, but she was also a troublemaker and full of mischief. During her shows, she can turn good things into bad things. For example she can turn a baby's lollipop into a scarecrow. Yep, she is that mean. Not only that, but she has her own rules. And according to them, she challenges Twilight to a magic duel at every single performance. All of these things were running through Twilights head. And it made her very angry. _It's just not right!_ She thought. _This is against Celestia's will!_ Celestia is one of the two immortal sisters who rule and watch Ponyville and the world from above. Twilight was an orphan found near a pond by Celestia and her younger sister Luna. Together, they preserve the natural balance of darkness and light. However Celestia lives in a castle on a mountain while Luna lives on the moon. So Celestia was in charge in taking care of Twilight in her palace. When the time was right, Celestia sent Twilight and Spike down in a balloon so they could both make friends, understand the value of teamwork, and one day discover their origins. But then Twilight realized she was late for work. The thought of Trixie made her forget about rushing to work, so she conuntide and soon arrived at the main hall of the post office. There were rooms on the side full of ponies writing letters to be sent out. There were also ponies making newspaper around the left corner of the hall. Yes, this was the home for the newspaper Equestria Daily. Feeling nervous, she walked up to her boss's office. His name was Mr. Steinbeck. He was a fair boss but pretty strict when it comes to a "faithful student" like Twilight being late. She stopped in her tracks at the door. She gulped and had a feeling Mr. Steinbeck would scold her. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. She was relieved to see that he wasn't there. Maybe she was just looking in the wrong place.

"TwwiiiiLIGHT!" The purple unicorn's skin jumped. She turned around panting. It was Mr. Steinbeck.

"Miss Sparkle," he said in a serious but worrying tone. "How come you are late for the third time a single row?"

"My sincerest of apologies Anthony I…oop!" Twilight sputtered as she caught herself accidentally speaking her boss's first name. She first heard it at her first job interview with Mr. Steinbeck who introduced his wife to her. Mrs. Steinbeck obviously called her husband Anthony. That name made Mr. Steinbeck's left eye twitch a little.

"THAT'S MR. STEINBECK TO YOU!" he said in an outrageous tone. Twilight bowed her head and whispered a number of apologies to him. Mr. Steinbeck rolled his eyes. "Get off the floor." He said in a calming tone as he sat down in his chair. Twilight stood in front of his desk. "Now tell me again why you are late."

"My alarm clock malfunctioned again." she said. "Applejack took the time to wake me up. I hope I won't forget again."

"You better not." Mr. Steinbeck replied. "But why don't you do it before you go to bed?"

"Well…" Twilight hesitated. Sweat was trickling down her neck.

"Is it because you were staying up late with some of your friends again?"

"Sort of," she tried to justify. "But I also have to take some care of Spike, write a letter to Celestia, put away my books, and…" She paused, for she became overwhelmed by Mr. Steinbeck ctirizing. Looking down on this, Mr. Steinbeck sighed and comforted Twilight.

"Look Twilight," Mr. Steinbeck interrupted. "I apologize for the way I yelled at you. I truly do. I do admit that I can be oversensitive sometimes."

"I.. I appreciate your apology sir." said Twilight. "But I don't know how I can improve on this." She started to doubt that she chose the right job.

"Twilight, I trust you in this. I wouldn't make you a messenger if I hadn't found out that you were Celestia's faithful student. But as far as I know you sometimes can be overzealous."

"Overzealous?" asked Twilight. She had no idea what that meant.

"It means overdoing things." said Mr. Steinbeck. "When you mess up while being overzealous, you sometimes can be hard on yourself. When you do, it can affect your friends as well as you. You wouldn't want them to think you bully yourself." Twilight understood her train of thought. She then made a commitment to herself that she with the help of her friends would improve.

"Thank you." said Twilight.

"You're dismissed." Said Mr. Steinbeck. Twilight walked out of her office with her messenger's bag, got the messages and letters she needed, and set off in Canterlot to deliver them.

An ember crackled and landed on the ground from the grill which was being used that night. Twilight's friends were having a cookout near her house. Applejack was making sliced apples dipped in honey and smoking corn with her age-old grill that has been in her family for generations. Braeburn too was invited. He took the train all the way from the old west to Ponyville. Spike was having a nice conversation with Rarity. Vinyl was scratching some records on her portable Disc Jockey turntable. Dr. Hooves was reading a book on exquisite flora and fauna when his partner Derpy came along and surprised him. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was having a blindfold punt on her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Of course it is! If it wasn't I wouldn't consider it as fun and wouldn't want you do it at all!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not that big of a fan of Marco Polo." Rainbow Dash said.

"Me neither." replied Fluttershy. "I don't know if I will end up here or there."

"Oh come on!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Pretty pretty please?"

"Alright fine, I'll play your little game." said Rainbow Dash in a sarcastic tone. Pinkie put a blindfold counted down as she spun her three times.

"*sigh* Marco!" Rainbow shouted. Pinkie Pie ran to the side of Twilight's house and shouted, "Polo!"

"Marco!" Rainbow shouted back.

"Polo!" Pinkie replied. As Rainbow walked to the source of Pinkie's sound, she felt that she was standing on something wooden. She lifted up her hooves and felt a metal bar brush against her skin. Her eyebrows moved perpendicular to each other. W _hat am I standing on? A seesaw?_ she thought to herself as she cried out, "Marco!" That question wouldn't go unanswered for long. Pinkie Pie looked up Twilights home tree and nodded her head. On one of the branches, Big Macintosh, Applejack's big brother lay upon. He knew what Pinkie Pie's nodding meant. It was the signal. Then he left his hooves loose and shouted, "Look out below!"

"Mar… wait. Who said that? What do you mean look ou…" sputtered Rainbow before she was suddenly propelled up into the air by Big Mac's weight on the seesaw. Twilight had arrived just in time to see Rainbow Dash imbedded in the ground, her head swirling with stars. Before she arrived, she could smell the cookout all the way from the community center. But she could also smell the essence of the dry summer air felt by herself and her friends, whereas the setting sun was almost the same color as the sky surrounding it. She had a sense of stillness in her mind that gave her a feeling that the sun was descending much slower than usual. As a matter of fact she felt that everything was moving slower around her, yet there was something she sensed moving at a faster pace. The air was letting her thoughts run about while she stood there like a statue watching them, guarding them. The only words she could think of to describe the afternoon was serene. And the air was without a doubt a bit smoky from Applejack's grill. While Spike went to hang out with Rarity near the table that had the fruit punch bowl, Twilight went off to talk to Applejack cooking.

"So, I heard ya got into quite a few of them ol' monkeyshines with your boss Mr. Steinbeck." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so." She responded.

"Tell me honey," said Applejack. "How come you an that ol' bronco of a boss don't get along very well?"

"I don't know." Twilight replied. "Anyways what's cooking?"

"Well I'm certainly glad you asked! I got all ya some honey dipped apples. Oh, and did I mention that Braeburn brought some corn all the way from Apploosa for me to smoke up a little?"

"No." said Twilight. She looked over her shoulder to see Pinkie Pie, Braeburn, and Octavia playing Blackjack. Braeburn, having learned how to play card games in the Saloon back at his town, had the most poker chips. Pinkie due to her desire to play games was consistent on catching up with him. Octavia was bored out of her brain, and she was almost bankrupt. Meanwhile, Soarin and Spitfire were having a good gossip. Then Soarin said something to Spitfire that made her blush. Thus he received a peck on the cheek which before his legs began to wobble nervously. _Those two were always a good team._ Twilight thought. Just then, Applejack sounded the dinner bell as she yelled, "Come n get it!"

"Yo Spitfire! Can you pass the corn?" asked Rainbow Dash. The group was sitting in a large rectangular wooden table next to Applejack's grill. The honey-dipped apples and smoked corn were placed in a big bowl that Fluttershy made. She didn't make that much pottery, but learning a few tricks from Rarity and Pinkie Pie made her feel confident. Meanwhile, Twilight was pondering why she took a job as a messenger, not to mention she also wondered why she needed a job in the first place. A while ago, she thought to herself that even though she was in the high ranks of being a princess, she still possessed a mortal heart. Maybe she wanted to know what it was like living amongst those who work in their everyday lives. Another reason why is because she never abandoned her old treehouse in Ponyville. It still possessed that charm which made her fell at home, even though home is where your heart is. Then she remembered, she wanted to practice humbleness. Because to be humble means to be vulnerable, and to be vulnerable means to be open; open to the world around you and embrace it.

"What's wrong Twilight? Is something on your mind?" asked Rarity. Twilight came back to her senses.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." she said. But fine, was the last thing she was about to feel as an arrow landed right in front of her. She saw a small note taped to the arrow. Startled, she unfold and read the note. It said, "Guess who?"

"Oh no." Twilight whimpered as she turned her head toward a crowd of ponies. There was a bright blue aura on the stage. Everyone near the stage gazed in wonder at the sight. Then from the platform came a booming voice shouting, "I am the Great and Powerful!"

Trixie was standing onstage like she was the biggest brag you'll ever see. Her eyes were closed and she smiled as she made her usual entrance. The crowd once again couldn't resist staring at her glamourous features. Twilight stepped into and out of the crowd right in front of Trixie's stage. She told the rest of her friends to stay at the table. She didn't want them to get into any more trouble with a queen egotist.

"Let me guess. You are here because of me?" asked Twilight. Trixie, keeping her eyes closed in a rude manner said, "I never said that at all. You just assumed it."

 _Condescending little…_ Twilight thought. "What do you want to challenge me to this time?" she asked.

"A self-levitation contest." Trixie replied with overwhelming self-pride. Twilight was shocked. No magician or those who could wield magic could attempt such a trick. Twilight thought she was bluffing, she had to be.

"What's the bet?" Twilight asked.

"You win and I will gladly accept defeat and leave." Trixie responded. "But if I win, I banish you from ever coming back here!"

"And if I refuse?"

"You don't want to know what happens to your friends if you do." Trixie said. Twilight had to get help, but then before she knew it, a wave on energy came from Trixie. Her cape started to flap. Then an aura surrounded her. Then, to Twilight's startled eyes, Trixie's body started to float above the stage, then above the curtain lines as well. Twilight was stunned. _How in the name of all that is magical can she do that!?_ she thought. But before she could finish that thought Trixie landed her four feet on the stage. She made a sinister laugh which made Twilight start to feel doubt. _No._ She thought, _I have to believe that I can, after all, believing is what helped me through all those challenges._ So without any regrets, she created an aurora around herself, and began.

 **Thank's for all your patience! Next chapter is when things will get down for real! By the way you might want to study some Latin phrases for the next chapter! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight lay exhausted on the floor of the stage. She felt diminished. For the first time in a long time, she was defeated by her arch-rival. But for Trixie, she didn't even care. She laughed in delight.

"How sad!" she said in a bombastic tone. "That the ever so allegiant and royal princess Twilight befallen before my very feet; the feet of the greatest magician of all!" Twilight tried to stand up but she couldn't, she used up all of her magic in her body. As a result, her body felt numb. It would take a while for it to recover, but all she thought about was the absurdity of the results of the performance she and Trixie gave. _How could she have done such a performance?_ thought Twilight. Her head was overwhelmed with question after question. Half of her felt like a complete and utter lose, while the other urged to try and get up and not be a failure. But Trixie's laughter soon was enough to keep Twilight grounded on the stage. Then, stealthily but surely another voice entered the area, a voice with a laughter no one in Ponyville ever knew about. Twilight thought she was hearing things but as the voice grew and grew, she knew it was real, for Trixie paused her laughter due to the interruption that had taken place. The unknown laughter continued until Trixie shouted out, "Who dares interrupt my performance!?" Then the voice spoke out,

"Your performance? Fool! You think this is your place to rule over all that is. But you are wrong! The power, the glory, and the fame, it is mine! It is all mine!"

"Just who do you think you are?" Trixie shouted out in fury. The voice gave out a sinister snicker. "It's not important who I am." It said. "You on the other hand are nothing! Nothing but a pathetic excuse of a magician. An imposter of those who came before me." Then Trixie felt a light but ice cold tap on her shoulder. Easily startled, she turned around as she heard one of her props being pushed over. No one was there. The voice gave out a huge laughter being pleased after getting the reaction he desired. Then the floorboards started to knock against her feet.

"Where are you?" Trixie shouted at the top of her lungs, overwhelmed by what was going on. No reply. She shouted even louder, "Where are you!?" No reply. But before she could speak again, the voice sounded much, much closer to her and spoke, "I could be right underneath your nose." Trixie's body froze as her eyes widened. She gulped. The suspense was killing her. She breathed more heavily, then slowly oh so slowly, she glanced her eyes downward at the floor. No one was there. All of a sudden, a face came downward to where Trixie was facing and shouted out, "BWWWAAAAAAAAA!" Trixie screamed as her reflexes swung her body away from the figure. She fell down and almost slid off the stage. The figure who appeared to be levitating itself in and upside down position turned right-side up and landed its feet on the stage as if the figure had claimed it as its own. It was a unicorn pony all drenched in black. His hair was curled back, his teeth were razor sharp and gave a ghastly grin. His eyes were a sinister dark green. He wore a cape with a huge collar around the neck, sort of like Trixie's, expect this time the inside of the cape was red while the outside was black. The patch on his thigh was a red snake curled up as if it was ready to strike. Trixie came back to her senses, still shaking at the sight bestowed before her as she said, "Who are you?"  
"Very well insignificant faker." The figure said, "I am Asmodeus. The one who shall claim hold of all that is magical and glorious! I have come to claim you place to rival all those who oppose me! All must bow before me!" he shouted before a green aura of magic surrounded his horn. He focused the energy on the still enchanted crowd as he chanted three words no one in the known land of Equestira knew, "Pro mihi inflectus!". Soon every pony in the crowed bowed down to him, expect for Twilight and Trixie who lay next to each other, sharing each other's defeat.

"Now," said Asmodeus. "Let's see just how you were able to self-levitate." He said. He focused his energy on Trixie who stood up and tried to run away, but it was too late. Asmodeus said, "Levus!" and soon Trixie was lifted off the ground. "Hey! Hey! Put me down you brute!" she shouted, but it was no use. Asmodeus drew Trixie closer and closer towards him. When she got close enough, Asmodeus observed Trixie. He looked around, then he saw something around her neck. It was a necklace camouflaged to match the color of her skin. Attached to the bottom was an amulet. Asmodeus could sense that this was the culprit that gave Trixie the ability to self-levitate.

"A-ha! So that's your little game!" said Asmodeus as he used his magic to snap the necklace off Trixie and tossed it on the floor of the stage before he threw Trixie off the stage and into a space where the crowd parted. "Well then, allow me to improvise!" shouted Asmodeus as he raised his front hoof above the amulet. Trixie shouted, "No! Wait!" but it was too late. Asmodeus in all his cruelty crushed the stone beneath his foot. Trixie started to shiver as she uncontrollably curled up her body. Her hair started to turn scraggily. Wrinkles under her eyes started to appear. Asmodeus smiled at the hideous transformation Trixie undergone. Twilight saw the entire thing through her nearly blurred vision. She started to think a bit differently. Thoughts came into her head that never occurred to her before. Before this happened, Trixie was just a self-prideful and ungrateful magician, now she was just as helpless as any other pony in the crowd. The one word that could describe what Twilight was thinking was sympathy. But was it real? Could she honestly give comfort to her own arch-rival and protect her? The one who has tormented her friends with cheap tricks? Twilight didn't even know what to do in that moment, she felt emotionally messed up. But then a thought came to her mind. She started to remember a lesson she was taught by former princess Celestia. Celestia told her that his was a lesson passed down from the roots of knowledge. It was, "To forgive is to understand, and to understand is to forgive." Twilight finally believe she could have the courage to actually forgive Trixie. And not a moment too soon, for Asmodeus was slowly walking up to Trixie. For the first time, Trixie knew what it felt to be helpless, to be the victim. Asmodeus stood like a titan over her.

"Time to finish this." He said to himself as he gathered up all his magic to his horn and was about to obliterate Trixie when Twilight rushed in front of her opened up her wings in a defensive stance and shouted, "Leave her alone!" Asmodeus was confused and so was Trixie who looked over her shoulder. Why would someone do this to an enemy?

"Well, this is certainly a surprise" said Asmodeus. "Why should a princess stand up for someone who is less superior than you are?"

"You are the one who is bringing more calamities about Ponyville!" said Twilight. "Please leave now!" Asmodeus chuckled.

"Come come now. No reason to get all offensive." Asmodeus replied in a condescending tone. "Why don't you join me instead? Isn't there a saying that goes, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'"

"There is." said Twilight, "But she will be more of a friend to me than you will ever be."

"And that is why?"

"Because I forgive her." Trixie felt dumbfounded, but at the same time felt comforted as well. She never had anyone be this kind to her in her life. Asmodeus snickered.

"Very well, keep on believing your pointless philosophy," he said as he gathered up even more energy into his horn. "because you can just die together!" Twilight was prepared for it. Even though she wished she could say goodbye to her friends, she was glad she achieved the knowledge of understanding and forgiveness, and she wouldn't give up even if it was for the sake of understanding. Suddenly, just as Asmodeus projected his magic blast at Twilight and Trixie, a voice boomed "Contegi Flamma!" as a wall of fire came between Asmodeus and Twilight which blocked Asmodeus's magic blast. Twilight was shocked and Asmodeus was nearly swept off his feet. The event freed the crowd from Asmodeus's spell. The voice boomed out once again in a language no one understood. No one expect for Asmodeus. "Denique! Mihi fueris conspecta!" Heads were turning until they all faced a pony on the edge of the crowd that wasn't here earlier. The crowd parted as silhouetted pony came into the light, turned his head to Asmodeus and said, "Diu non obviam imus, frater." The pony was a unicorn. His skin was a crimson color. His eyes were a fiery orange and his hair was in different shades of orange as if his hair was aflame. He had the patch of a green dragon on his thigh. But what was really impressive about him was that he wore two shiny battle claws on his front hooves. What was more interesting still was that the red unicorn's front hooves bent the opposite way than normal ponies. The crowd, through released of the spell by both sorcerers was still bewildered by what had happened in the last few minutes. Asmodeus's eyes began to widen, for he seemed to remember the crimson unicorn. "Ehem! Sanguineus Fabricarus." He said to him as he smiled. Then the red pony began to talk back to him in the same language as him,

"Cur haec delere maga vis?" he asked to Amsodeus. Understanding what he meant, Asmodeus replied back, "Quod languida et claudica est maga. Offendum magis est! Est implicatium auditorium, qui auditores mei sunt!"

"Implicatia tibi frater, non spectatoribus." The unicorn responded. "Postulari turbam auditores potestas non habes!"

"Quomodo potes rem demostrare?"

"Non possum. Sed vide! Civi et fili timere sunt. Num vis terrere et nocere innocens?" Then, Amsodeus's eyes began to tighten, as if the words the red unicorn said had offended him. "Nihil mea interest quid innocenti. Curat quae sola virtus. Est ad me omnia. Colori!" He yelled. Then he shot a beam of magic at the crowd from his horn, only to be repelled by the red unicorn's own magic as he yelled, "Frater! Pax fater! Satis!". The red unicorn began to attack Asmodeus. The few attacks soon turned into a duel between the two. The red unicorn leaped up and slashed his claws at his target. Asmodeus who barely avoided it, fired another beam of magic at the unicorn who blocked it with his battle claws. The scene was unbelievable, especially to Twilight. Never before had such conflict appeared before in a place of peace. Then, she heard footsteps to her left. Her friends, regardless of Twilight's warning had come to her aid.

"Twilight!" said Rainbow Dash. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"He noticed that you lost to Trixie." said Fluttershy. "Then we saw that black pony…" She paused for she started to notice someone familiar behind Twilight. The group of friends extended their heads around her to reveal a spirit-broken Trixie.

"What in the world happened to her?" asked Pinkie Pie. Trixie looked away from Twilight and her friends ashamed at what she had become. Even though she was somewhat comforted by Twilight defending her from Asmodeus, her self-centeredness and pride still had a grip. Meanwhile, in the midst of the chaos between the battle between the two, Asmodeus saw the crowd of Twilight and her friends. He hesitated for a moment, for he seemed to have an idea in his head. But so did the red unicorn, for seeing that Asmodeus was distracted, he gathered up all his energy into his horn and shot a fireball to Asmodeus. A perfect shot. The fireball hit Asmodeus right in the gut which and knocked him out of the air and made him travel over Trixie's set up and land on his back. Furious, Asmodeus retaliated by sprinting around the set up as if for an instant he had the speed of a demon and ambushed the red unicorn. He shot a beam of red magic to the red unicorn which stunned him and prevented him from moving. The unicorn's senses were for the moment blinded by Asmodeus's spell. With all his might, he tried fighting against the spell which was cast upon him. Then, with slow strokes, Asmodeus walked up to him and grinned. "This is the end for you." He said in delight as he gathered up his magic and aimed it at the red unicorn. Suddenly, from above a beam of magic which was unmatched by both rivals came in between them. "Stay where you are!" said a voice. Twilight and the crowd looked above and over their shoulders. It was Celestia. She brought Luna and their guards along with her to the aid of the crowd. When she landed, Twilight as well as her friends bowed and then stood up again.

"I saw what was going on." She said. "Are you alright?" she asked Twilight.

"Of course." Twilight responded. "And so is everyone else. As for Trixie though…" She began to hesitate, for Twilight in the moment didn't know what to say about her devastated rival. Celestia saw Trixie. A concerned look was on her face, for she knew as well that Trixie hadn't been this crumbled since the night she lost both of her servants. Celestia then turned her face towards Asmodeus and the red unicorn. She could sense that the red one was in distress. She walked over to their spot and with her own godlike powers released the red unicorn from Asmodeus's spell. Then, she turned her head to Asmodeus who seemed to recognize Celestia's level of power and that for the moment he was no match for her. But Celestia felt also a bit threatened for she could sense that Asmodeus's magic was not of Ponyville.

"Who are you?" she asked in a stern tone. Amsodeus still possessing that grin said, "One who shall rule over all."

"Why have you come here?" Celestia questioned.

"To lay dominance over these insignificant mortals who dare to oppose me." Amsodeus responded.

"That may be so, but they did nothing for you cast your spell of control over them before they have time to act. So I am going to ask you again, why did you attack the innocent?"

"You dare justify against me?!" Asmodeus shouted and in his anger was about to go berserk until the red unicorn shouted, "Satis!" Asmodeus turned his attention towards him as the red unicorn spoke again, "Audite me. Tum autem vade. Discedre! Prater quam, tuum multitudine superare." Asmodeus looked around. Angered by the unexpected turn of events, he responded back, "Recte, sed hoc finis non est." Then, he reluctantly used his magic to turn his cape into a pair of wings. Then, like a shadow of doubt, he disappeared into the night sky. With Asmodeus gone, it took a few seconds for the entire crowd to reassess the situation. Celestia, coming back to her senses turned her attention to the red unicorn. The crowd was still stunned by the events that took place at Trixie's stage.

"Who are you?" she asked. The red unicorn turned around as Twilight and her friends also awaited a response for their other rescuer. Then, he spoke in Twilight and Celestia's language, "My name is Crimson Forge." Celestia seemed confused, for she had never heard of a name such as Crimson Forge.

"Who might you be?" asked Crimson.

"My name is Celestia, ruler of Equestria. And this is my sister Luna." Celestia said back. A look of surprise came about Crimson Forge as his eyes widened. Without a moment's hesitation, he bowed in before her as he said, "I am honored. To actually see the creators of this magnificent world which we live in is considered back at my home a rare opportunity. Thank you for saving our lives."

"You're welcome." said Luna. Crimson got back up as he heard an, "Excuse me." from behind him. He turned to see Twilight walking up to him where she introduced herself.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am Celestia's faithful student and princess of Canterlot." She said.

"A pleasure to meet you princess." Crimson said as he gave another bow. Twilight gave a nervous look, because for a foreigner to bow personally at her is much different than having a couple of guards bowing at you. "I assume that these are your dear friends?" he asked as he pointed towards Twilight's friends.

"Yes." she said. "They are really good friends of mine. We've known each other for a long time as a matter of fact." Crimson walked over to them as he said, "Greetings. My name is…" but he was cut off by a frivolous and overcurious Pinkie Pie who began spilling out word after word.

"Oh my gosh, ohmygoshohmygosh! I have so many questions about you! By the way thanks for saving us, how did you do that? Was it some sort of magic? Well, it was magic but where did you learn it? Like when that evil nasty magician came in and pummeled Trixie! Where did you come from? Do you like cupcakes? I looooove cupcakes! What's your name? Why do you have claws?" she kept saying. Crimson was a bit startled, while the other ponies around Pinkie rolled their eyes. Crimson walked over to Applejack and asked, "Is she always like this?"

"'fraid so stranger." she answered in a dull tone of voice. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, who also was eager to find out how this new guy had beaten her coolness by way over 20% shouted to Pinkie Pie, "SHUT UP!" Pinkie's hair deflated. "Oh. Okay." she muttered.

"Sorry about that sir." said Rainbow Dash. "She's just too excited from what happened."

"That's understandable." Crimson responded. "My name is Crimson Forge."

"I'm Rainbow Dash. Fastest pony in all of Equestira, and also the coolest." she bragged. That pink pony over there is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie's hair inflated again at the mention of her name and smiled. Crimson smiled back.

"I'm Applejack! Welcome to our town!" said Applejack with enthusiasm. "By th' way why are your front legs bendin' th' wrong way?" Crimson Forge put up his battle claws to show her to clarify.

"Oh, I was just born this way. It's a rare mutation of the anatomy. Nothing serious." He said.

"Let me dearly introduce myself. I am Rarity." said Rarity. "And this is my little sweetheart, Spike." The little dragon next to her blushed.

"Well now." Said Crimson surprised and confused of how two different species could love each other so dearly. But for the moment, he decided to accept it.

"Um-um. My name is uh, Fluttershy." said Fluttershy, ever timid and still a bit frightened at the events that happened.

"Is something wrong?" Crimson Forge asked Fluttershy.

"She's always kinda like that." said Applejack. Crimson acknowledged and then turned his head towards the fallen magician Trixie. "And who might this fellow be?" he asked. Trixie did not answer. She was still traumatized by what happened. Crimson put his hand out to reach her, but she cowered back. Crimson sensed that something was wrong with her. He turned to see the fragments of Trixie's amulet on the stage. He seemed to recognize it. "You used one of the magus stones didn't you?" he asked. Still no answer. Crimson gave a sigh, as if he was about to do something he was unsure of, either that or he already knew. "Applejack? Rainbow dash?" he called out. "I need your help."

"What is it?" they asked.

"Trixie has been corrupted by the magus stone she wore around her. I need you to hold her down for me while I get rid of it."

"The what now?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Just do it." He commanded. "I'll explain later." Shrugging their shoulders, Rainbow Dash and Applejack grabbed Trixie as she struggled to free herself. Drawing himself closer, Crimson put his claw onto Trixie's heart and closed his eyes. Yellow streams of energy came down from his horn to his hoof. Then Crimson shouted, "Lucet!" Then Trixie convulsed as the region of her heart began to glow. Concentrating his magic, Crimson closed his eyes and recited his magic release spell, "Virtute magus lapides sanctuarii, in nomine sacrosante patribus, dimittis venenatis hac misera!" Suddenly, blue streams of magic came out of the region of Trixie's heart as she screamed in agony. Then in an instant, the stream of magic gathered and then dispersed in a shockwave that spread out in all directions. Trixie shortly passed out after that, and then awoke with a major headache.

"Wh… what just happened?" she asked, her body shaking from the aftereffects of the release.

"It's alright, you're going to be okay." said Crimson Forge. Trixie put her hoof on her head to try an ease the pain.

"Pardon me. But just out of curiosity, what just happened?" asked Twilight eager to get information.

"As much as I would like to explain, I think it would be best if we all retired to our homes and got some rest." Crimson responded. "I am sure that after what happened we all need it."

"Agreed." Said Princess Celestia as he worked her magic on the crowd and commanded the rest of the crowd to return to their homes. "Twilight?"

"Yes, Celestia?" asked Twilight.

"You will shelter Crimson Forge and Trixie in your home for tonight. Tomorrow, you and your friends will meet with me in Canterlot so we can discuss the situation. Bring Crimson along as well."

"Sure thing Celestia." said Twilight. As all the ponies went back to their homes, Twilight and Spike guided both their newfound guests to their house. As Crimson Forge entered the place he would be sleeping, he seemed to be impressed.

"Nice place you got here." said Crimson Forge as he entered. He had never before seen this many books on the walls since he had paid a visit to his home library.

"It's a hobby of mine." said Twilight. "I have a love for literature." Trixie was still shaken. As she mumbled to herself while her body shivered. Twilight who noticed this asked Crimson, "What exactly happened?" Crimson, since there was only one other pony (and dragon) who could ask, answered her question.

"Well, from where I come from, the magus stone delivers magical enhancement to those who where it. But it is also difficult to control. Those who abuse that magic become corrupt and succumb to their darkest desires." said Crimson. "What I just did to her was dangerous. Symptoms of releasing that magic from a bearer can sometimes result in that pony having slight to major amnesia, even personality change." Twilight was surprised. Crimson walked over to Trixie still shaking and said to her, "Hold still and look at me." Slowly Trixie's head turned to him. "What can you remember?"

"The… the last thing I remember…" Trixie said. "I found this stone in the Everfree Forest. It looked so pretty. Then…I…I put it on, and then I had some thoughts about revenge on Twilight, then darkness. Then…" she paused and then her eyes widened. She started to become overwhelmed by the memories of what she had what happened not just that night, but the whole life she had been a magician. She breathed heavily as tears began to flow from her eyes. Her senses finally came back to her as she was overwhelmed by the deeds she committed to Twilight and her friends. She became traumatized of how much of a brute she was towards others. The release of the stone's magic changed her view on things forever. It also made her head spin as if she was in a tornado. Trixie couldn't stand up any longer and under her mental pressure collapsed onto Crimson where he toppled and sat on the floor. She began to bawl into his shoulder. Spike, not knowing what to do looked at Twilight as if he was expecting to hear an answer from her. Crimson comforted Trixie by putting his hoof around her as a dumbfounded Twilight asked what had become of her rival.

"The effects of releasing the magus stone magic have permanently changed her train of thought." Crimson responded. "For better or for worse, she is seeing things in a whole new perspective now." Twilight closed her eyes looked away. It was just too much for her to bear at the moment. Both Spike and her thought of even shedding a tear or two just for the sake of sympathy. It felt like forever when Trixie finally got a hold of herself. "Th… than… thank you s-so much for *sniff* h-h-helping me. B-both of you." she sniffled. "I am s-so terribly sorry for what I had done. *sniff*. So sorry."

"Shhhhhh. There there, it's going to be okay." said Crimson in his softest tone of voice. "I promise."

"Are you sure?" she asked. Crimson nodded his head, "Yes. It will be. I forgive you."

"Do you really forgive me?" Trixie asked.

"Yes. And as long as you can forgive yourself, everything will be fine." Crimson responded. Twilight had never ever seen her former rival been this self-conscious. In a way, it actually made her feel happy for her. So she reached her hoof out to Trixie, who got a hold of herself and looked at Twilight and what she offered. Trixie smiled, but not in a prideful way, but in a peaceful and grateful way. Without hesitating, Trixie reached for Twilight hoof as Twilight pulled her up. "Thanks." said Trixie.

"Anytime." Twilight said. "By the way, it's getting late. Why don't you come up to my bedroom? I'll help prepare a bed for you." Trixie blinked. She never thought she would be invited to actually stay at a sleepover.

"Sure. I'd be delighted to." said Trixie, relieved and glad that she at long last was making peace with her former rival.

"Crimson?" said Twilight.

"Yes?"

"Um, I hope you don't mind sleeping downstairs on the couch tonight. It's just that there doesn't seem to be any room upstairs."

"I don't mind at all." Crimson responded. "Being given shelter in your humble home is enough for me. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome." said Twilight. "Spike?"

"Yes Twilight?" Spike said.

"Would you please keep Crimson Forge company tonight?" she requested.

"Sure thing! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight." Twilight said as she took Trixie up to her room. Crimson turned off the light for Twilight. As he went to sleep on the couch, he had a feeling that this was just the beginning of something big.

 **The main protagonist is here fellas! By the way, I do not own the character Crimson Forge. All copyright goes to ZepAvil on devinatart. I am just creating a story about him. Check out Crimson Forge on devinatart to get a better view of how he looks. Until then, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twilight was walking through a fog. She could barely see anything. The fog was so thick that it was even difficult to walk through it. But just as she was about to push through with all her might, she stumbled into a circular opening. The fog around her disappeared. There she saw her friends all standing around the circle. Above her, she saw a starry night sky that seemed for infinite and fuller of stars than Luna's night sky. She looked to the floor to see that there was none, just more stars and infinty. She knew then it was a dream, but from whom? Curious she asked, "Whose dream is this?"

"Not mine." said Pinkie Pie always eager to shout out first, as well as the other ponies. _Now this is certainly odd_ , Twilight thought. If this was no one's dream how could it be here? But before she could think of anything else, a faint ray of light came from above. As it grew closer, the light became brighter and then that beam split into six. Those beams stopped just above the rest of the ponies. Those beams turned out to be the elements of harmony. Where did they come from? Then the elements spoke in a whispery voice, " _The time has come."_ Confused and a little spooked, Twilight asked, "May I ask what time in particular?"

 _"The one who wields the fire has awakened us."_ said the elements. _"You have been chosen."_

"Chosen for what?" asked Applejack.

" _You must permanently harbor us till the deed is done and you have saved your world."_

"Wait, what do you mean harbor your magic?" asked Rainbow Dash. But before she could say anything else, the elements began to glow and soon all the ponies were engulfed in a blinding light.

Spike was asleep near one of Twilight's bookshelves. He could feel that his head was slightly off the edge of his bed. He tossed around a bit and brushed his feet against what he thought would be the warmness of his bed. But what he felt instead was the floor! Realizing this, he opened his eyes and got up only to knock his head against the underside of the bookshelf. His eyes closed at the unexpected pain along with his tiredness. When he opened his eyes again, he could not believe what he was seeing. Spike had grown overnight! He was almost twice his height as he thought! He wobbled as he stood up and then heard Twilight give a huge shriek, "AAAAAHHHH!" which woke up Crimson Forge. Hearing this, Spike ran up to Twilight's room and opened the door, "What's wrong?" he said as he started to look around the room. His eyes started to widen. "Holy Guacamole!" he shouted as he saw what had become of Twilight's room. It was an absolute disaster. All of the books were on the floor, her accessories were scattered across the bedroom. Even her antiques were misplaced. Twilight who was in a state of hysteria turned to Spike and was shocked to see how much he had grown. "Spike! What happened to you?"

"That's the same thing I was going to ask about your room!" Spike responded. "What is going on?"

"I have no clue. But I am pretty sure Trixie's the one behind all this." Twilight said as she pointed her hoof towards a flabbergasted Trixie.

"I… I swear! It wasn't me!" she said out loud as she quickly shook her head.

"What's going on here?" asked Crimson who peered into the room. He looked around at the calamity that had taken place. "Oh. Oh my."

"Twilight's room has been ransacked." said Spike. "Twilight suspects it was Trixie." Crimson took a good look at Trixie. She looked just as overwhelmed as Twilight was. "Now Trixie, did you or did you not mess up Twilight's room?" asked Crimson.

"I didn't do it." she said. "On Celestia's name." Crimson gave a look of confusion. He trotted over to her and gave her a good look.

"Well? Did she do it?" asked Twilight.

"That depends." said Crimson. Who stood in thought. Do you remember when I released the corrupted magic from within Trixie?"

"Yes."

"Well, one of the after effects is that of selective amnesia, so Trixie could've done it without knowing what she was doing in the moment. It often happens when after doing a magic release." After Crimson said that, Trixie started to reflect. She felt a bit guilty. After all, if what Crimson says it true, then it very well could've happened. But just when she was about to take accountability, a cluster of voices came from the window, "Twilight! Help!" Startled, the three ponies and the dragon ran downstairs and out the door to see that all of twilight friends were standing outside and seemed like they had seen a multitude of Discords.

"What happened?" asked Twilight. All of the ponies started to voice their complaints out all at once in brouhaha.

"Be quiet now! Calm yourselves!" said Crimson Forge. "Now one at a time, Applejack you go first."

"Well partner, y'see, I had left all of my apples in the baskets yesterday, and when I woke up this mornin', well they were just scattered all over the darn place!" she said.

"What do you mean by all over the place?" Crimson asked.

"They were scattered not just all over the barn, but the entire farm as well!"

"Okay. Pinkie, you're next."

"Ohmygoshohmygosh! Well you see I left all of my baking supplies in my cabinets and where I usually leave them at Sugar Cube Corner, when I woke up this morning, all of the flour was on the floor! All the cups were everywhere! The eggs were on the walls!"

"Oh. Now that is interesting. I'm guessing the same situation went for all of you?" They nodded their heads. "My fabrics and jewelry were everywhere!" said Rarity.

"All the rain clouds scheduled for today turned dark as night!" said Rainbow Dash.

"Um, well the animals had all escaped my house!" said Fluttershy. "It took me all morning to get them back in!"

Crimsons eyes widened. "How did all of this happen?" he asked. They all shrugged.

"Well, I am certain that Trixie couldn't have done this all in one night without being noticed couldn't she?" Crimson said. Twilight felt a bit ashamed for pinning all of the blame on Trixie before any comprehension. "Well I guess she…" Twilight was interrupted by a voice from above.

"Princess Twilight!" came a shout from the sky. It was some of Celestia's guards. They had brought chariots with them.

"What brings you here?" asked Twilight.

"Your highness," said one of the guards. "Celestia requests that you come to her castle immediately!"

"What's wrong?"

"No time to explain!" shouted the other. "We need to escort you there ASAP!" The ponies as well as Crimson Forge got on the chariots and headed to Canterlot. As they proceeded through the sky, Pinkie Pie began to wonder what would happen next. Despite that she usually stayed positive, she couldn't help but shake the feeling as if the previous bad sign would lead to another. They soon arrived at Canterlot and entered the throne room where Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight's brother Prince Shining Armor was.

"My little ponies! I appreciate the time you took to come here." Celestia said after everypony greeted one another. "Something happened with the elements of harmony."

"What is it?" asked Twilight.

"I've been told that they have lost their power." Luna answered. Everypony's eyes widened. But at the same time, they were also perplexed. What did Celestia mean that the elements lost their power? Celestia then showed them the box where the elements were kept safe and sound, and opened it. The stones were gray. The ponies sensed that their magic had been drained completely. They all shuttered. No event in all of Equestria has been as serious as this since the infamous dacroequus Discord broke from his stone prison.

"Princess Celestia," stuttered Twilight. "How did this happen?"

"I am not sure my dear sister." Prince Shining Armor replied. "But we must find them soon or who knows what could happen." Meanwhile, Crimson Forge who had been hearing this news strayed away from the group, as he dwelled on something. _The strange supposed magic anomalies and the elements of Harmony losing their magic._ He thought. _Could they…?Wait a minute!_ All of a sudden, an expression came across his face as if he got something figured out. "My dear aquaintanes!" he shouted out. "I think I got it all figured out!" The heads of everypony else started turning towards him as they all said, "You do?" Crimson started to sputter what the other poinies didn't quite understand. He seemed to start counting the ponies in his own language. "Unus, duo, tres, quattor, quingue, sex. Then, the… the bearers, the prophecy!"

"What prophecy?" asked Cadence.

"It's… it's true! It must be! Oh atavi supremi! We are saved!"

"What in tarnation are you talkin' about?" asked Applejack. Then unpredictably, Crimson using his magic lifted a glass vase from a nearby counter and trotted back with it towards the group as he said, "I'm sorry if I have to do this. But there is only one way to find out!" At that moment he threw the vase at Fluttershy. "What are you doing!?" shouted Spike. But it was too late for anypony else to react. Within a matter of nanoseconds, the other ponies saw the glass vase shatter.

Fluttershy couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening. Why did Crimson throw that vase? Why did the elements lose their power? Why was everypony's morning a disaster? Why was any of this a thing? But in that moment, none of that mattered. Time seemed to move in slow motion. All she could do was to cower back into a ball and close her eyes. The next thing she heard was the shattering of glass. She expected the glass the pierce her body, but strangely, she didn't feel a thing, not even did she feel the slightest pice glass touching her. How as that possible? None of the ponies let alone Celestia had time to work on her magic to move the vase away from Fluttershy. She slowly opened her eyes to see a flash of blue in front of her. When she completely opened them, she was surrounded by butterflies. But she could sense that these were no ordinary butterflies. Each one of them cast an aurora of light blue around them and left a luminescent tail behind them. Fluttershy was flabbergasted. In the moment she did not know what else to do but just sit there and watch the aroura-casting butterflies in amazement. Eventually, she tried to touch one, but her hoof passed right through it. The glass vase was shattered into so many pieces that at first sight it could be mistaken for glitter. "W...w…would somepony please tell me what in the world is happening to me?" Fluttershy said in a tone she didn't even knew existed.

"I… I am just as confused as you are Fluttershy!" said Pinkie Pie. "You're A-Okay, but the vase just exploded! Into a gazillion pieces!"

"E…exploded?" asked Fluttershy.

"Not necessarily." said Twilight. "But it did seem like those…uh… apparitions around you actually protected you from the thrown vase."

"Indeed." said Crimson Forge, watching from behind the crowd.

"Crimson." said Luna. "Please explain yourself. I have heard much news about you and your otherworldly magic, but I cannot begin to grasp why you would behave in such a manner as to threaten Fluttershy."

"Very well." Crimson replied. "You see, where I come from, when one obtains newly founded powers, one has a hard time controlling it. Sometimes that magic takes up a mind of its own until it can be tamed. It is usually hard for one to summon it unless and event happens in which triggers an extreme or unstable emotion."

"That does not explain why you attempted to hit Fluttershy." Cadence said in a stern tone.

"Neither does it get us anywhere closer to explaining why or how Fluttershy was able to summon those apparitions either." said Twilight to her sister in law. "I think we should focus more on finding out why."

"You don't need to." said Crimson.

"What do you mean?" asked Celestia.

"This may sound a bit loosely connected at first, but… let me put it this way." said Crimson. "I simply put two and two together." The other ponies contemplated on that.

"Wh…what do you mean?" asked Fluttershy who still had the apparitions surrounding her.

"I'm talking about the events that happened here tonight." said Crimson. "All three occurrences in one. Try piecing them together."

She stopped to think for a moment, trying as hard as she could to try and piece the two events together. It almost seemed impossible, considered her state of being overwhelmed. Twilight in the meantime began to contemplate on the situation as well. How could three events that happened today be somewhat related? Then it hit her. Of course, they all had to do with magic. "Well, then I don't see…" Twilight sputtered. Something else hit penetrated ther thoughts; something much bigger. While the previous discovery seemed like a toy mallet playing Whack-a-Mole, this connection felt like a Giant Steel Hammer crashing down. Her eyes began to widen. The other ponies turned their attention towards the two. Twilight gasped. "Are you saying…?"

"Exactly." Crimson replied.

"What is it?" asked Spike. Crimson Forge turned his head towards the others.

"Fluttershy's element is literally inside her."

Fluttershy felt her mouth drop to the floor. "No way." she said under her breath, believing what Crimson said was true at first. The other ponies were also startled at the conclusion that Crimson Forge came up with.

"Yes way." said Crimson. "The elements magic has left their stone forms and has taken up permanent residence inside their bearers." He looked towards all six of the ponies who were in a state of confusion. "What is occurring right now in front of Fluttershy is a physical manifestation of her cutie mark, all coming from the awoken power of her element. And because the magic is directly inside her, her magical enhancement has increased dramatically."

"So you're saying that you're comparing the Magus Stones with the Elements of Harmony." Twilight implied.

"Exactly!" Crimson remarked. "The two are very similar in terms of enhancement and control."

"Okay. First off darling, where did you fancy all of this paraphernalia?" asked Rarity. "And second, why would the elements abandon their stone carriers?"

"I am not sure why the elements would." said Crimson.

"Then basically we have no reason to believe what you're saying it true." Rarity replied.

"Well…" began Twilight starting to remember her vision. "Now that you mention it, there was this one dream I had last night."

"What was it about?" quickly asked Crimson, desperate for answers.

"I was with the other ponies. And then I saw the elements of harmony coming down from the sky." Twilight told the crowd. "Then… then they spoke."

"Hold on partner." Interrupted Applejack. "You're tellin' me that all six of those darn elements actually talked?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What did they say?" asked Celestia.

"Well, they said something that a time had some, and that the wielder of fire has awoken them."  
"Crimson Forge?"

"Possibly. And what's more is that they said that we must permanently harbor them or something. The pieces seemed to click just a bit more in each of the ponies heads than it started out with.

"Did they say anything else?" inquired Cadence.

"Something to do with… saving the world I guess." Twilight replied.

"They do seem to correspond with each other." Implied Celestia. "But we have no specific proof."

"I think I do." interrupted Crimson. "You see, in my belief. Dreams are not just the essence of the mind, but the soul as well."

"And this is related because?" Cadence asked.

"Where I come from, the dreaming world is a spiritual plain not entirely separate from ours, a world that we believe has been entirely created by who we honor as the two creators of this world. Celestia and Luna." The ponies turned towards the two sisters who smiled. Crimson continued. "The dreaming is one of the most effective ways for us to communicate with our ancestors, but doing so is also hard. Dreams come in to our body and minds even as predictions or omens of what is to come, sent from our ancestors. What Twilight may have experienced was a message related to the Great Prophecy." Crimson explained. The other ponies gave looks of confusion. "What's the Great Prophecy?" asked Shining Armor.

"It goes like this." Crimson cleared his throat.

" _Six shall become permanent bearers of magical might, from a land under the realms of day and night. From a wielder of fire, they all shall be led, to unlock their mindfulness to challenges ahead. They will undergo a most perilous game, to prevent a great evil from setting the world aflame. But upon completion, there shall come to an end, of one who is most dearly known as a friend._ " The ponies looked at each other upon hearing this. Rainbow Dash sighed being bored as well as confused not wanting to partake in this situation any longer. "Sir?" she asked. "Do you even know where you come from?"

"I come from a land that is much different from yours. Through the Everfree Forest, across the Dead Basin, through The Canyon of the Ancient Pillars, and into the Great Valley. There, at the end of the valley my home Mount Apexia stands tall & mighty." Crimson explained.

"Just what is this Mount Apexia?" asked Twilight.

"It was once the capital of a great nation known as Gladius. The Great Valley, providing as a natural fortress allowed Mt. Apexia to flourish and grow from humble beginnings. It is a center where all the towns of the former nation of Gladius used to trade as well as work and communicate with one another, it was a utopia. But as time began to move, so did the towns. Some seceded from Mt. Apexia and began to expand. As they expanded, so did their languages, which is what I am assuming is what led to the creation of your town. The language that is spoken and Mr. Apexia is known as Latin, which is what I speak." Crimson explained. The ponies seemed to get a better understanding of who and what Crimson was.

"But that still doesn't answer how you released my magic from the stone which corrupted me!" implied Trixie.

"Good question." Crimson replied. "You see, back at Mt. Apexia we train those who are interested and willing to devote their lives to work in the arts of science and sorcery. Some are naturals as obtaining higher levels of magic. For those who have a harder time though, we give them these stones called Magus Stones. It enhances their ability to create and manipulate magic up to a certain point, thus allowing them to reach higher levels of magic with the help of the stone. However, if a bearer becomes influenced by negative thoughts or feelings and want to use the stone for those purposes, they become corrupt." Trixie and the others had a better understanding. "Apart from that, when the bearer of a Magus Stone reaches a certain level, it is the time for the bearer to become independent of the stone. So they must undergo a quick painless ritual to release the bond between bearer and stone. When a stone gets crushed or destroyed, the bond is prematurely thus causes the bearer to undergo a somewhat unpleasant transformation."

"Why is that?" asked Twilight.

"Because some of the stones magic still resides the bearer. Without the stone to hold the magic, the body becomes a vessel. And it doesn't turn out well for the bearer. The only way to release that magic is by performing an emergency release ritual. They must do this or else the magic inside bearer will cause the body to become more hideous and eventually continue to shrink until there is nothing left of the bearer." Crimson said. The other ponies gulped, expect for Pinkie Pie who was eager to answer just one question. "Oh! Oh! Were there other humongous cities like yours?" Crimson paused for a moment and dwelled on the subject.

"Is something wrong?" asked Fluttershy who still had the apparitions floating ceaselessly around her.

"Well…" started Crimson. "There used to be. There once were a lot of huge kingdoms that did not originate from my home. We used to communicate with each other and flourish while we honored the ancestors as well as the two creators Celestia and Luna. But then…" He paused again.

"What is it?" asked Rainbow Dash. Crimson sighed. "I…I just don't think it is my right to tell you what happened between those civilizations. But what I can tell you is that all of us, all but that of Mt. Apexia were completely wiped out."

"Wiped out?!" the ponies exclaimed. "By what?"

"The answer to that question is not what, so much as who." replied Crimson as he started to focus his eyes on one of the ponies. The others turned toward the two sisters, who they soon realized have kept quiet for some time. Something suspicious was happening about as they could sense, but hey just didn't know what. Then quickly as if she might have realized something, Twilight turned back to Crimson.

"But you don't mean to say…" she gasped.

"I'm afraid so." said Crimson.

"How dare you say something like that against her!" shouted Twilight. "Celestia would never do such a thing to any of your kind!"

"Yeah, same thing here! Shame on you!" shouted Pinkie Pie.

"Just who in Equestira do you think you are?" said Rarity.

"Get lost, freak!" shouted Rainbow Dash. The other ponies started to throw other boos and hisses as Crimson Forge, who strangely didn't seem to be affected by any of it. Trixie just decided to avoid the hubbub by any means necessary. "That's enough!" yelled a voice from behind the ponies. "You cannot say those things to Crimson Forge." It was Celestia. The other ponies gave a look of surprise to her. "But… but Princess!" said a perplexed Twilight. "How can you say that after what Crimson Forge said to you?" Celestia closed her eyes and gave a sigh, as if something had hurt her feelings deep inside. Luna gave a concerned look to her sister. "Dear sister? Are you sure you want to spill the beans?" she asked.

"I'm afraid it's time that they know." Celestia replied.

"What are y'all tryin' to say to us?" asked Applejack. Celestia took in a big gulp of air and sighed. "That Crimson is right. I **did** wipe out his fellow civilizations." The ponies were thunderstruck. They couldn't believe a word Celestia or Crimson said to them. Why would the sun goddess, one of the creators of Equestira, and one of the kindest alicorns they ever knew in existance try to annihilate almost all of it? Questions started pouring down on the ponies like a great thunderstorm. They just couldn't comprehend why any of that happened, and it left them speechless.

"I take it you're all confused?" asked Celestia. Everypony nodded their heads in silence, except for Crimson and Luna, who also knew of why. Celestia looked away from the group in thought, as if she was about to say something she would regret.

"If I tell you all about why I had to wipe them out, you must swear on my name to never tell another living creature about this." she said. The rest of the ponies looked at each other and nodded their heads, still not knowing what to say about Celestia's response.

"Well…" Celestia began. "You have to take my word for what I am saying, because regardless of what I needed to do to them, I honestly did love those civilizations just as much as yours. But one day something happened, something dark that gone too far, something that I just couldn't allow in this world." A look of remorse and grief started to show on her face as Luna attempted to comfort her by putting her wing on her back.

"What was it?" asked Trixie as the Princess got a hold of herself.

"It was war."

 **Looks like things are about to take another interesting twist! Until then, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

War. That very word sent a shiver down each of the ponies' spines. Even though they had no idea what it meant, they could tell that it was something not good at all. Eager to put an end to their curiosity, Twilight asked, "What does this, war mean?" Celestia sighed. "It's when two sides or cultures come into conflict. It can be over… well pretty much anything, including their beliefs."

"Are you implying that they didn't believe in you?" asked Cadence.

"They all believed in us, since we created this world." Celestia said. "It's just that the way they believed in us was different, and so was their cultures or the ways they lived. Some believed in discord who as it his natural will manipulate them into destroying each other. But when those two cultures collide and don't reconcile, they sometimes go to war."

"Wh… what happens then?" asked Shining Armor trying to comfort his wife by asking a question for her as well as his sister's friends. Celestia's remorseful face never seemed to disappear.

"They… kill each other." she finally managed to say out loud. The ponies were speechless once again. Never in their lives have they heard of something so dark that it would go so far as to basically ignore the basis of friendship and peace.

"But… but why? Why would other ponies kill each other just for the sake of what they believe in?" asked Rainbow Dash, usually trying to look brave, but with an entirely new and ominous concept upon them couldn't help but show a face of cowardice.

"Because back in their time, they weren't as civilized as we are today." answered Celestia. "They didn't have as much logic as you do now so they turned mostly to instinct. Even though it is easy to become angry, those who go to war lose themselves entirely to anger, clouding their judgement. This makes others neither want help nor care for one another, thus it drives them further and further apart." The ponies felt both safe and sorry that they didn't hear about this earlier. Since they were creatures of peace and harmony, they couldn't comprehend just yet of how another loses itself entirely to anger and rage. Celestia continued, "I hoped that it was just a temporary thing, but soon enough one civilization after another began to fall to war. So if I let it continue happening, I knew that if I let the neighboring civilizations continue fighting, their anger would soon spread across Equestira."

"So that's why you had to wipe 'em out." acknowledged Applejack who had a melancholy look on her face. "Whatabout Crimson Forge's home Mount a-place-on-ya or somethin?"

"I spared them." Celestia explained. "Out of the other civilizations, Mount Apexia was the most peaceful. What was different about them is that they were the most logical and they gave their very best not to give in to fear. Their practices are what pleased me the most."

"What did they practice?" asked Twilight?

"Mindfulness."

"Mindfulness?" all the ponies but Crimson said out loud, Trixie looking the most confused. "What is it?" she asked.

"Allow me to explain Princess." asked Crimson Forge. Celestia nodded her head as the ponies turned towards him. "Twilight, what does the word mindful mean?" Twilight thought. "Uh, it means to be aware right?"

"Right on target." Crimson implied. "Therefore mindfulness means… well it can have many meanings in one, but it's mostly to be aware of your surroundings. Mindfulness takes awareness to a whole another level." The ponies listened up. "Mindfulness is one of the greatest attributes that you can have. To have mindfulness, you must concentrate on your inner being, in this case your element of harmony, thus acknowledging yourself and everything that you are in that moment. But's not just that simple. You must content with your surroundings, even in the most chaotic and flabbergasting of event. Not many ponies and dragons are able to achieve mindfulness."

"Dragons?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." said Crimson as he put his hoof/claw upon his face. "I hope you don't mind if I stray from the mindfulness subject for too long. You see, at Mount Apexia, ponies and dragons have coexisted with one another in peace for as long as our history can record. I myself was orphaned and raised by two dragons. My father dragon Emerald Tooth taught me how to forge, and with that he gave me these specially designed battle claws as a gift." He put his right hoof up to show the gauntlet that covered it. From what they made of it, the claws were made entirely out of a strange metal.

"Uh… I don't mean to interrupt." Fluttershy said, "But how do I politely ask these…things to go away?"

"You mean the butterfly-like apparitions?" asked Crimson.

"Yes. I mean it's not that I don't like them, not at all. They seem perfectly harmless. It's just seem to be… respectful."

"I understand. That's where mindfulness comes in." said Crimson raised his head to the rest of the ponies. Fluttershy listened. "The first step towards achieveing mindfulness is acceptance."

"What is acceptance?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"It is concept that can be extremely hard at first." Crimson explained. "Acceptance is when you are fully content with what's going on around you. Take today for example. Twilight's room was a mess, as I am pretty sure your homes looked pretty messy themselves. You couldn't just let it be unresolved. So she at first blamed Trixie. But underneath that, what is the primary reason why you reacted that way. Why did you feel that Twilight Sparkle?"

"Well, because I didn't want it to happen in the first place." Twilight answered.

"In other words, she felt entitled." The other ponies started to listen up. "Entitlement is when you feel like you need to do something, like it has to be accomplished. Sometimes entitlement can be a good thing, like when it comes to keeping your room organized. However, entitlement can become self-destructive if one let it get the best of his or her logic. It naturally comes along with a feeling of being overwhelmed in unfamiliar situations. Acceptance though changes that. I means that no matter how much your environment changes, you are able to maintain your emotions at a stable level and are content at what is going on around you. Achieve this, and you are on the first step towards mindfulness."

"So… how does that help me get rid of the… apparitions?" asked Fluttershy.

"Here I'll help you." Crimson said as he sat down. "Here, sit down. Have you ever heard of the term meditation?" Fluttershy shook her head as she sat.

"It is really simple to do, and it can help with a lot of stress. It when you concentrate on your inner self." Crimson explained. "Follow my lead. First close your eyes." Fluttershy did as she was told.

"Then breathe deep. In and then out." They did. After a couple of times Crimson Forge spoke again, "Now, what do you see?" Fluttershy in the middle of her breathing said, "Um, I can't see anything with my eyes closed."

"That's because you are trying too hard to look without." implied Crimson. "Try slowly looking within." Trying to interpret what he meant Fluttershy focused on her inner self. In her mind, she only saw blackness. Then she spoke, "I don't see anything?"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Crimson.

"Y…yes, I'm sure…" Fluttershy sputtered. "Wait. Wait a minute." she finally managed to speak. The other ponies focused their attention onto Fluttershy. "Something is there. Something is here!"

"What do you see?" Crimson asked.

"I see… I see a light. A light inside me." Fluttershy did not know what to do at this point, whether to panic or just open her eyes.

"Don't be afraid." replied Crimson. "Don't worry. Lux in tenebras lucet." Fluttershy felt comforted by these words. She didn't know what they meant but she in a way sort of felt the warmth that those words produced. "Remember what I told you about acceptance. Embrace what is there, don't resist. What do you see in your light?" asked Crimson. Fluttershy's eyes moved rapidly underneath her eyelids as she concentrated and prepared herself for what was about to happen next. Then the image became clear ask Fluttershy spoke, "It's…it's my element! The element of kindness!" she said. And aura suddenly formed around her as Crimson spoke to her, "Feel the apparitions presence around you." Fluttershy did. She could feel their bodies producing immense amounts of energy and she could sense their wavelengths spreading out in all directions. They were their own sources of light all coming from her own light. "Accept their presence before you ask them to go back inside you. Get to know them." Crimson directed. Fluttershy concentrated. As she did, the energy she felt form both herself and from the apparitions seemed to grow more and more and so did the bond between both of them. In that moment, Fluttershy seemed to fully understand why this stuff happened to her. Never in her life did she feel more content. She knew what was happening. She was one with her element. She was one with the apparitions. She was one with herself. She could feel the apparitions returning to the element of kindness. Fluttershy opened her eyes. The apparitions were gone from her sight, but she could still feel them inside her along with her element. The other ponies surrounding her were flabbergasted. Even with the knowledge given to them by Crimson, they couldn't comprehend how or even why it happened. Crimson though seemed pleased. "Great job." he said. "How do you feel?"

"I…feel… I feel relieved. But so much of it!" said Fluttershy.

"That's good!" said Crimson. "You have taken your first step into a larger world."

"What just happened?" asked Trixie.

"Fluttershy just learned the concept of acceptance." said Crimson.

"That quickly?" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"Well, Fluttershy does have the element of kindness. When one becomes kind to itself as well as others, it usually creates a gateway towards acceptance. And since Fluttershy is a master of kindess, she is able to accept usually quicker than the rest of you." All the ponies except the two Princesses were stunned to learn of such a thing. "That's where your training comes in." Crimson continued.

"Training? For what?" asked Rainbow Dash, who at first gave a look of disgust and curiosity since she was already training as hard as she could to get into the wonderbolts and began to assume.

"To save the world of course." replied Crimson. Then the rest of the ponies gave a look of confusion. But then Twilight caught onto something. "You mean what's in your so-called prophecy right?"

"Yes." Crimson responded.

"It did tell something about a great evil setting the world on fire or something. But what sort of evil could do such a thing?"

"Celestia. If you please." announced Crimson as he turned his head toward the sun goddess.

"After I wiped out the warring civilizations, I hoped that what they left behind would ultimately vanish with them as well."

"What did they leave behind?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"The ruins of war." Celestia answered. "I figured that if any survivors or in this case Mount Apexia would find the ruins of war, they would eventually figure out what happened and would become too curious of what happened. War can manifest itself in many ways. It can leave behind a negative energy that can find its way into even the most peaceful living things and can turn them against one other. But I knew that the energies of war could not be destroyed, they could only be contained. So I sealed them all away."

"Where did you seal them away?"

"In a stone called Lapidem Ardentem Iram or the Stone of Flaming Wrath." Celestia responded. "I also put a magic barrier on it so that no one could touch it. It can only be access to mortals and immortals alike on the night of blood moon. Legend goes that on that night when I sealed away the manifests of war, the full moon reflected them back onto the land with a great energy capable of penetrating my magic barrier and revealing the stone. This blood moon happens only once in a life time and can only be released by an immortal. That stone can only be revealed from its covering."

"So basically we have nothing to worry about!" said Twilight. "The only immortals we know of are you two princesses and *ugh* Discord."

"I beg to differ." Interrupted Crimson Forge. "But there is a way a mortal can reverse the imprisonment spell on discord."

"Wait, there is?" asked Twilight.

"Yes." Crimson responded. "You see, back at Mount Apexia, there is a certain kind of spell that only a few with a high level can reach. It is called "Imitatio Impostor" or Imitation Imposter. It is a spell in which using your magic you can scan your target and actually copy it's magic so that the wielder can actually use the spell." Twilight's felt like a protective wall of safety that took years to build suddenly collapsed, as it was also felt for the rest of her friends. With Crimson new information, there seemed much more to worry about. "It takes a large amount of magic at a high level." Crimson continued. "And that is exactly what my brother Asmodeus has in mind."

"Say what!?" exclaimed Spike. "That creepy black magician is your brother?"

"I'm afraid so." said Crimson. "His tragedy is a sad one." All the ponies listened up. "He was at a bit of an older age than I was when we were fillies. We accepted each other as brothers and we developed a strong bond. As we grew up, we began training at the academy of alchemy self-defense. There we trained harder and harder every day to get stronger. We were training to become bounty hunters. But before we could become actual stallions, you must pass this final test. We were both sent on an annual solitary pilgrimage to neighboring towns, as it is a part of our tradition. Then came the day that changed my life. While I was in the town of Phaeros during my pilgrimage, when I met somepony who I was not supposed to meet. Ahura Mazda, the wise one, foreseer of light and darkness. He was exiled from Mount Apexia because the previous king disapproved of his prophecies. From him, I heard the prophecy I told you. After that, I decided to put aside my previous dream of becoming a bounty hunter so I could find the six who bore magical might. I returned to Mount Apexia never the same again having heard the truth. My brother also came back, and he was never quite the same. I was hoping it was for the greater good, but something changed inside him. I could sense it deep inside him. After the return ceremony at the Academy, I told my father about the fact that I didn't want to become a bounty hunter anymore, just an adventurer. But knowing that not many ponies have made it back on many prophecy trips or what the advisors called, "misguided" travels, I kept it a secret. But that all was about to change when Asmodeus put his plans into action. For a week under the cover of darkness, he snatched up innocent souls and took them to his hideout. There he performed a ritual called…" Crimson paused for a minute. "What I am about to tell you ponies could be a bit gruesome. Can you handle it?" The ponies just nodded their heads in silence. "Suit yourselves." he said in a tone of uncertainty. "In his hideout, he performed an extremely forbidden ritual called black magic." The eyes of everypony continue to widen, yet the two princess kept their poker faces since they already knew of this knowledge, but knew not to share it around an environment of peace, until now. "Black magic is when you torture other living beings with hideous machines in order to extract their souls. With their souls you gain an enormous unnatural amount in magic power. It also allows you to excel faster than normal. But it does so at the price of your sanity." Fluttershy almost passed out while Rarity almost barfed at the knowledge of this black magic. "Why would your brother do such a thing?" asked Rainbow Dash, whose loyalty at its extent could not comprehend with the concept of betrayal. "While my brother was performing these unholy rituals, some soldiers from a neighboring country called Serfa came to Mount Apexia with a warning. It turned out that, my brother Asmodues while he was visiting Sefra went too close to one of their closely guarded artifacts."

"What was that?"

"An ancient artifact called Clariuidens Speculo or the Mirror That Sees into the Future. When you look into it you receive glimpses of the future. But it has been feared by many, for some images are not meant to be seen, which is the reason why it is heavily guarded. I don't know how Asmodues got through, but whatever he saw in that mirror must've been horrors beyond imagination."

"So that's why your brother turned all evil and nasty?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Perhaps. The soldiers warned the mountain of what happened and the king quickly ordered for a search party. But by the time they found his hideout it was too late. Asmodeus had escaped with the bodies from which he extracted souls from. So without hesitation, I headed back to my parent's house and told my father that I would be heading out to search for Asmodeus. He told me that I was crazy, but then I told him about the prophecy that Ahura Mazda told me. After that he was speechless. But I told him the one thing that he always told me when I was a filly, "Have faith." So without further ado, he accepted that I had a life of my own, so I packed up my stuff and left Mount Apexia. I searched for what seemed like many months until I came to your town."

"Well, that certainly explains a lot of things." said Rarity. "Execpt for the part of the Fire Stone thingy that Celestia mentioned."

"Try putting this together." Crimson implied. "If Asmodeus were to use Imitatio Impostor on us and have a literal copy of your elements of harmony, what would he do with them." Rarity pondered for a minute, and then hit on something. "Darling, certainly to mustn't mean that…"

"Oh, but I do." Crimson said. "Asmodeus is planning to get to a high enough level of magic to use Imitatio Imposter and use his spell on his. If he does, he will obtain the power to use those elemental powers to free Discord from his stone imprisonment and ally with him so he and discord can release the power of the Lapidem Ardentem Iram."

"What happens if that power is released?" asked Twilight eager to get answers.

"The whole of existence is doomed." Crimson replied. The mouths of the ponies dropped one by one. Never before in their lives have they heard of something so insidious and so dire that was hidden from them for as long as they could remember.

"So if the prophecy is true…" said Cadence before she was interrupted by Crimson.

"Not if, when. Ahura Mazda told me many words of wisdom, including that all Prophecies come true. It's just a matter of time before they happen." Crimson turned his head toward the sun goddess. "Princess Celestia. I know that this may sound crazy at first, and I know that you may not believe all that I am saying. But with your almighty permission, I would like to lead your six faithful followers to Mount Apexia. There we can alert the guard, lure Amsodeus using the six ponies as bait and put a stop to Asmodeus so we can ensure that no harm comes to Equestria."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, young warrior." implied Celestia. "But yes, I have heard of Ahura Mazda and his prophecies and well as his many fathers and their prophecies. His clairvoyance is usually never off course. I will let you know of my decision tomorrow."

"Thank you Princess."

"Now Darling." said Rarity as she turned to Trixie. "Let's get you all tidied up now. You certainly are a fright."

"Sure. I'd appreciate it." said Trixie who gave the same humble smile to Rarity as she did to Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, that's right I forgot." said Rarity as a frown appeared on her face. "My house is still a mess from this morning." At that moment Trixie said, "Why don't I help you clean it up?" Rarity had a surprise on her. Trixie seemed to get the hang of friendship quite fast.

"That would be delightful." Rarity replied. "Crimson?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you won't mind helping clean up somepony's house."

"Sure no problem, I'll help out you Fluttershy." he said turning towards the yellow pegasus.

"R…really?"

"Of course! Just show me the way and I'll be glad to help."

"Okay." she said as she led Crimson out of Canterlot towards one of the chariots, wondering what direction her life would take her next.

 **Things are seeming to get more and more interesting! Hope you liked it, until then see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I really appreciate you helping out putting my house back together." said Fluttershy who put a couple of carrots back in one of the cupboards to feed the bunnies.

"It's nice to help out every once in a while." Crimson replied.

"I guess." Fluttershy said. She couldn't help but feel somewhat improved, especially when she felt comforted by the same pony who threw the glass vase at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you comfort me right after you threatened me? I mean I knew there was a reason why but it's just the mood. Your mood just shifted suddenly. Why?"

"It's a bit complicated." Crimson explained. "But once you start to master your emotions using mindfulness, pretty much anything can be possible."

"I still don't fully get how I got rid of those apparitions." said Fluttershy.

"You don't need to fully understand." Crimson implied. "As long as you start to accept and control your emotions, the apparitions will understand you." Fluttershy started to see things in a new perspective. "I've never thought of it that way." she said.

"You'll get used to it. In a nutshell, those apparitions aren't just a part of you, they **are** you. And by using mindfulness, you treated yourself as you would treat others." Crimson said back.

"I see, fascinating. By the way, it's getting late. Why don't you head back over to Twilight's house and rest there?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You've helped me plenty already. I can get the rest done. I'm sure she needs some help though."

"Okay. If you say so." Crimson replied. He headed out of Fluttershy's house and headed towards Twilight's treehouse. Along the way, he began to become mindful of the surrounding town of Ponyville. He hadn't taken a long nice look at it on account of what happened last night. It seemed to dazzle him. Since he was a part of a different culture, he was at first a bit nervous. He had been out of Mount Apexia for so long in pursuit of his brother that he almost forgot what civilization looked like. But then he just drank in all of what was around him while still focusing on getting to where he was going. He helped Twilight clean up her room when he got there. He was perfectly content with sleeping on the couch again which seemed to help him befriend the little alicorn more. As he pondered on that, he wondered, how long it has been since he has actually made friends. The last time was in his early years with his brother as well as his friends back at the academy. He realized that if he was going to earn the other ponies trust, he would have to do those techniques that now seemed to be vague to him. But he reminded himself to be confident, for that is one of the foundations of friendship itself. The next day, he went to Sugar Cube corner to help out Pinkie Pie. When he got to Sugar Cube Corner, he looked at it so see that the outside of the house was completely clean. _She must've gotten it earlier_. As we walked into the door, he couldn't help but feeling grateful for helping out his new friends. The only thing is that feeling of gratefulness turned into a feeling of pain when Crimson by accident slipped on an egg yolk lying on the floor from the mess earlier that day and fell smack dab on his noggin. In his blurred vision, he saw Pinkie Pie giggling above him.

"Hee-hee. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Crimson as he shook his head got back up. "It's been a long time since I made a mistake like that. I feel like my senses have gotten dull." Pinkie Pie giggled.

"That's okay. We all make mistakes." she said.

"I guess so." Crimson responded. "Gah, I hate when I get eggshells stuck in my hair." As he helped her clean up the kitchen, he felt comforted more than ever by Pinkie Pies words. Was it so long to him that he had almost forgotten the concept of friendship? If it was, he decided that he should try to rebuild it. He looked around to see loads upon loads of kitchen equipment.

"Isn't all this a bit too excessive for one pony to handle?" Crimson asked.

"Oh please!" Implied Pinkie Pie as she washed some final dishes and put them back in one of the cupboards. "No kitchen job is too hard for me, especially when it comes to making my delicious cupcakes!"

"I beg your pardon." replied Crimson Forge. "But what are these… cupcakes you call?"

"You mean you've never ever heard of them?"

"I guess not. At least back at Mount Apexia I never heard of such a thing. What are they?"

"They are the most delicious treats in all of Equestira!"

"Really?" said Crimson as he raised an eyebrow. He was actually curious to see what this type of food was.

"Yeah!" she said. That gave her an idea. Without hesitation, she sped to the refrigerator and grabbed out a cupcake with blue frosting leftover from the night when Crimson Forge first arrived.

"Is this a cupcake?" asked Crimson.

"It sure is! Try it!" Pinkie Pie insisted. Crimson shrugged. _Why not?_ He thought. Using his magic, he raised the cupcake from the place and brought it to his mouth and bit down on it. After a couple of chews, he began making a chocking sound. Pinkie Pie scared at what was happening to Crimson looked at him and prepared to slap him on the back to stop the chocking until she felt Crimson swallow it and continuing to cough. "What's wrong?" she asked dumbfounded since she usually received praise for her baking. "Is it not sweet?"

"No, it's sweet." Crimson managed to get out. "But it's just too sweet."

"Too sweet?"

"Yeah. How much sugar is in these things again? Did I even ask before?"

"Uh, no you didn't. But I usually to a cup or two of sugar, maybe even three…"

"Seriously?" exclaimed Crimson as he pulled himself together. "Well, I hadn't tasted anything that sweet for as long as I can remember so excuse me that I am just no used to that level of sweetness. I kind of made my heart skip a beat, and not in the good way either."

"Are you saying I'm not a good cook?" Pinkie Pie said in a sad tone.

"Nonononononono, I believe you are a very good cook indeed. I just like something else. That's all."

"Well, what do you like?"

"Back at Mount Apexia, we like our things spicy."

"Spicy?" Pinkie Pie asked. She was curious to know what Crimson meant, but before he had a chance, a couple of Celestia's guards showed up with chariots with Twilight and a couple of her friends in them. Crimson knew that Celestia was expecting them so he got on one of them and they headed to Carrousel Boutique to pick up Rarity and Trixie. When they got there and saw both of them waiting out of the lawn, they began to see that Rarity had done a lot of work to fix up Trixie. She didn't even look like the old Trixie. Her hair was rearranged to look a bit like Twilight's hair, expect the back part was much shorter. She also wore an indigo vest instead of a cape. Twilight, Crimson, and the other were impressed. "Wow Trixie!" said Twilight. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks." Trixie replied. "But all in all, I think you should really compliment Rarity. She did give me one haystack of a makeover after all."

"No worries. It's what I do." Rarity implied.

"Anyways, let's get going." Twilight said. "Celestia is expecting us." The others got in the chariots and headed to Canterlot where they entered through the main doors and into the throne room where Celestia as well as her sister, Shining Armor and his wife were. "Your grace." Crimson said as he bowed his head.

"As you were." Celestia responded. "The council and I have made the decision that under my jurisdiction, you Crimson Forge will have my permission and the authority to lead these ponies to Mount Apexia."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"If what Crimson Forge says is true, in which I have faith that it is, than you must embark on this journey. However…" she said as she turned her head back to Crimson. "There will be some rules I will have to set up with you. Firstly, you cannot act high and mighty towards my little ponies. Keep in mind that they have a will of their own."

"I understand." Crimson Forge responded.

"Secondly, if anything were to happen to them in such a way that it would be life-threatening…" The princess's horn started to glow. "You will regret it." Crimson Forge gulped knowing how powerful the princess was compared to him. "I understand."

"Is something wrong Celestia?" asked Twilight who noticed that Celestia's face seemed a bit weird. As if she was hiding something else. Celestia immediately turned her head to her student. "No. But there is one thing I need to ask you."

"Be our guest." Applejack said aloud.

"My little ponies." announced Celestia. "Do you promise to listen to Crimson Forge and treat him kindly?" The mare six all nodded their heads. After all, this was the golden rule, treat someone else just as you would treat yourself.

"With that being said, I now leave these ponies under your watch Crimson." Celestia said. "My chariots will bring you back to Ponyville."

"Thank you Princess." Implied Crimson as he led the rest of the mare six back out.

"How long will this journey be?" asked Applejack.

"Even I am not quite sure of that." Crimson implied. "From what I experienced on my travel here, it may take weeks, probably months."

"Months?!" the mare six burst out.

"Yes. So you better pack up what you need and pack it up well girls. You should probably also say goodbye to your loved ones. We've got a long hike ahead of us." Crimson said as he and his new students boarded onto the chariots and started their way back down.

The news of the mare six's departure spread quickly around Ponyvile. Crimson Forge, being proactive with his time waited on the edge of the town for six of his new students. A couple of ponies came into the meeting spot. Although these weren't the ponies he was expecting. Now a few more came as well as another and another until a crowd formed. As a space formed in the middle of the crowd, Crimson knew what this was, a going away party. He saw the mare six saying their goodbyes to their friends. He saw Applejack hugging Big Macintosh.

"Don't ya worry big brother," she said. "I'll come back soon now ya hear?"

"Eeeeeeeyuuuupp." was all that came out of her big brother's mouth. Though Big Mac was usually strong and brave, he never was in a situation where he would not be his beloved sister for a long time and couldn't help but shed a tear. Cheese Sandwich was there trying to prevent Pinkie Pie from being upset by handing her a cupcake he made on his own. Twilight was saying farewell to Shining Armor, Cadence, and her new friend Trixie.

"I'd never thought I'd say this, but take care my friend." said Trixie.

"Don't worry. I will." Twilight responded. Fluttershy came with a sad face. Even though she appointed a babysitter for her animals, she wouldn't have the privilege of being with them for a long time. Rainbow Dash then entered the scene with a stubborn face. _Why should I even go on this stupid journey with Crimson? Can't he tell that I am trying to get into the Wonderbolts?_ she thought. Fortunately, her fellow flyers were there to bid her farewell. The only one left was Rarity who came in a few minutes after the others showed up with their necessary belongings.

"Hey Rarity." said Twilight. "Glad you could make it. What took so long?" Rarity sighed. "It was Spike." Crimson nodded and then spoke, "Okay, listen up mares! This trip you are embarking on is for quite a while and let me remind you that this trip at times may be unsanitary." Rarity felt a bit disgusted. "This is a long hike so it will require muscle." Rainbow Dash gulped. She may be fast at flying, but she was much weaker than Applejack. "So what I would like for you to do is to just keep moving forward. Can you do that?" The ponies nodded their heads in silence. Celestia made the decision for them to travel to Mount Apexia, what else could they do? This must mean that something was terribly wrong in Equestira, and they were just the ponies we would answer the call. Crimson continued, "All right. Let's go."

Flashback:

As Crimson Forge got off his Chariot, he went over to Charity and tapped her. "What is it?"

"Rarity, would you come over here away from the others for a second? I need to talk to you." Crimson responded. Rarity hesitated. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" she sputtered as her eyes focused on Spike.

"No it isn't. But it is about the journey." he said as they walked over to the spot and Crimson leaned into her ear. "I don't think Spike should come on the journey with us."

"But why?" Rarity asked.

"Because… well the prophecy…" Crimson sputtered.

"You'd trust the prophecy to the point where you would exclude my crush?"

"Well, regardless of the prophecy I fear that if we bring him with us, we will put him at a greater risk of him getting hurt."

"Are you that paranoid darling? Spikey Wikey has been with us before on many journeys."

"Trust me Rarity. There are really dangerous creatures I have encountered that you would not believe existed. Plus I cannot break Celestia's promise that I won't let harm come to you or him." Crimson implied. Rarity sighed. Crimson Forge did have a point. Spike wasn't as experienced as the rest of the mare six were, and he was still at a young age and even though he was on most adventures with them, this was like nothing they ever heard of or even fathomed before. It seemed like Rarity would have a hard choice to make.

Present:

The sounds of the crowd still echoed at Crimson and the mare six as they began their journey into the Evergreen Forest towards Mount Apexia. But they knew that if Celestia approved of Crimson being their new instructor on this journey, then something must be really wrong wherever or whatever it was. Crimson turned around to see sad looks on all the girl's faces. Crimson broke the silence, "Cheer up! At least you won't get lost in the Evergreen Forest with me right?" None of the ponies said anything. He tried to sympathize with them by saying, "Look. I can understand that this must be hard for you. But we will all perish if we don't pick up the pace a bit." He knew this would be even harder for them to understand with the fact that they could still hear them clearly saying goodbye to them. But as they continued, the sound started to grow. But this one wasn't saying goodbye. It sounded like, "Wait up! Wait up!" The other ponies started to turn around to see a backpack just peaking from the brush. That backpack was strapped onto something or somepony as it stepped into the clearing.

"Spike?" Rarity managed. The not-so-little-anymore dragon stopped behind them and caught his breath. "Yeah, that's me alright."

"Confounded Spike!" Crimson shouted out as he marched right over to where he was. "Just what in Equestira do you think you are doing?"

"I wanted to come along!" Spike responded.

"I told Rarity to tell you that you couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because by coming along with us, you would put yourself in a greater risk of danger! I cannot break my promise to Celestia!"

"But that doesn't mean that don't you pose any lesser risk of coming along either let alone coming into our town!"

"Don't justify me for your own means young dragon!"

"They are not my own means. They are Rarity's as well as Twilight's, Applejack's, and the others!"

"And how do you know this?"

"Because they are my friends!" Crimson paused. _His height isn't the only thing that has grown overnight._ He thought. _His logic has as well._ This surprised him. Not for a long time has somepony or somedragon of lesser age won an argument against him. Back at Mount Apexia in his young years, he was usually the one who was wisecracking against the bullies that used to taunt him and his old friends. He couldn't think of anything else to say, he turned to the other ponies and asked them, "How many of you are okay with Spike coming along?" Everypony else raised their hooves. Crimson turned away and muttered under his breath. "Well…I guess…but then…on the other hand…" He faced Spike. "Okay, you can come on the journey on one condition."

"I would do anything just be with you guys, especially you Rarity." he winked to her marefriend who felt flattered. Crimson coughed to get Spike's attention. "Listen up youngling!" His voice became very stern and serious. "If you want to come with us, you will need to toughen up and not be codependent on the others as often as before. You're growing faster than average even for a dragon." Spike's body stiffened up and was all ears at that remark. "Like my father said to me, you need to buck up and not back down. Do I make myself clear?" Spike a felt a bit uncomfortable, but knowing that he often had self-esteem issues, he knew this was a chance to prove himself. "Yes sir." He said.

"Alright. Now let's get a move on." Crimson said as he turned around and started walking, the others following his lead. "It's time you see how small of a world you live in, and experience what world there is in front of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Repeat after me, eram, eras, erat, eramus, eratis, erant." Crimson Forge said.

"Eram, eras, erat, eramus, eratis, erant." The mare six repeated.

"Bam, bas, bat, bamus, batis, bant."

"Bam, bas, bat, bamus, batis, bant."

"Good, you're all improving." Crimson complimented.

"Man, this Latin stuff is hard!" Pinkie Pie said aloud.

"Well, learning your language was hard for me as well. And if you want to get into Mount Apexia with ease, you're going to have to understand my language." Crimson responded as he stepped through some mud. Rarity followed along as she stepped in it. "Uh, gross!" she said. "Do we really have to walk through this?"

"If you want to keep going on this trail you're going to have to persevere. I told you at the beginning that this trip would be a bit unsanitary." Crimson replied. Rarity nodded and accepted the fact. Crimson stopped causing the others to do the same.

"Why have we stopped?" asked Fluttershy.

"Because we will need to set up camp," Crimson said.

"Already?" Rainbow Dash implied.

"Look up." Crimson responded. The others did. From what they could make out behind the dense vegetation of the forest that the sun had already set beyond the horizon.

"Well I'll be darned!" Applejack said aloud. 'Have we been hiking for that long?"

"Indeed."

"How is it that we've never realized that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Mindfulness my friends."

"But I thought that Mindfulness was all about being aware and such!" Twilight implied.

"Paradoxically so." The other ponies listened up. What in Equestria did Crimson Forge mean by "Paradoxically so?"

"Mindfulness can be both being aware and letting your mind wander about. But both have to do with the concept of acceptance, which is what I am going to teach you as we set up camp."

"Well, now that I think about it, my hooves are killing me so yeah, let's just set up camp." Rainbow Dash said as she took off her backpack. Crimson walked over to her. "Did you pack up everything I wrote in the list I handed to you earlier today?"

"Sure thing, but why did you asks us to pack up so little? I mean all that you asked us to pack was a sleeping bag, some granola, a bag of grain seeds per pony, a toothbrush, a coat, and some other small materials?" she asked.

"Like I told you, this is going to be a long hike, and so for you to conserve energy for hiking. Plus I can help you grow some grains overnight with those seeds you brought."

"How's that possible?" asked Twilight.

"Though alchemy."

"Now that you mention it, I am interested, what is alchemy?'

"It is the process of transformation of materials through magic and science."

"Science?"

"Science by definition means trying to understand the world around us. Back before I was born at Mount Apexia, there used to be conflict between sides on what to put their dependency of life in, science or magic. It almost led to another war."

"That's horrible!" Fluttershy said.

"I know. But overtime, there came a peace in between sides. Eventually magic and science came together to form the art of alchemy. That is how we have come so far in technology and living."

"So how can your alchemy make our grain grow overnight?"

"That's the beauty of alchemy my friends." Crimson implied. "Now we need to find a space for our hay to grow."

"Ooh! Ooh! I found one!" Pinkie Pie said. Crimson walked over there.

"That won't do." he said. "Even though the soil is rich with nutrients, this forest is savage. Weeds will grow over our grain. We need someplace dry."

"Will this do?" Applejack said from a distance. Crimson came over to where she was.

"Awesome. This will do just fine. Would you help me sow these seeds into the ground?"

"Sure thing partner!" Applejack said as Crimson threw a piece of paper to Rarity. "Rarity, would you kindly follow these instructions and set up the rope for the tarp that I have in my backpack? Don't worry, there in your language."

"Since you asked politely, I would be morally obliged to do so." Rarity responded. "Are you sure we will all fit underneath it?"

"Yes. Spike, can you start a fire?"

"Uh, well I never have to be honest. I only have magic breath that doesn't do much."

"Really? Well, now that you've grown up some, the platinum in your lungs should be developed enough to combust a spark which in turn create an actual fire." Spike was dumbfounded. "How do you know all of this?" he asked. Crimson smiled. "I studied the dragon anatomy in my school years." Spike shrugged his shoulders as he walked off to get some wood. As he did, Applejack helped Crimson place the last of the grain seeds. "So that alchemy you were talking about again…"

"Of course." Crimson said as he took a couple of stones and herbs out of his backpack, crushed them, and placed them into a jar of water he carried, just as Spike came back with some wood as Crimson noticed. "Perfect timing Spike! I need a fire to do my alchemy. Give it a shot!"

"Alright." Spike said as he put the wood into place and prepared to breathe fire. At first he wasn't sure if it would work. He knew how to breathe his magic breath, but actual fire? All he could feel was that he was sick in his stomach. That sick feeling started to build up. But then he thought, was it really in his stomach? No, this sensation was different, much different. It didn't feel like a sock feeling at all, but a burning feeling, as if he wanted to light the entire forest on fire. Then with a loud roar flames shot from his mouth and landed on the wood which immediately began to burn. Spike covered his mouth in amazement. Twilight who was helping unpack turned her head to the stop where Spike made a new discovery. "Spike! Did you do that?" she asked. Spike nodded speechless. The others came to him and started to congratulate him in his new achievement, Crimson being the last of them bringing along his jar. "Stand back." he announced as he placed the jar onto the fire. The others seemed unimpressed , but then after a couple of seconds, the water suddenly changed color. The jar seemed to develop a life of its own as the water began to boil. Crimson closed his eyes and began to recite a spell. As his horn began to glow, the water almost seemed to evaporate from the jar, but then was controlled by Crimson's magic. He directed it towards the spot where he and Applejack sowed in the grain seeds. The vapor stopped directly above, then it began to thunder. Thunder? Yes, for when the eyes of the ponies blinked once more, the vapor turned from purple to gray as it took the formation of a raincloud. An intense light shot from below it and beamed down on the seeds before water started dripping from the vapor.

"Is that a miniature rain cloud?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Indeed." Crimson responded.

"That is so way 20% cool!" Rainbow said back. Crimson smiled as he continued, "The rays coming from the vapor which I created will exponentially increase the cycle of photosynthesis for the seeds while the water, being more rich in nutrients than normal will help the seeds grow overnight. And guess what? They'll still taste like fully grown oats."

"Man. This is a lot of stuff to comprehend!" Spike said.

"That's alchemy my friends. Study and work hard long enough and eventually you'd get the hang of it." he said as he began to walk off. "Where are you going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Fetching for more food!" he responded as he walked off into the forest. After a while, the rest of the ponies sat around the campfire. All expect for Rarity, who was still deciding the right stop to put up the tarp. "No no no that won't do. No, absolutely not." she muttered to herself. Applejack sighed and offered to help out pick a spot. Meanwhile, the others were chatting about the likes of Crimson Forge.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" asked Rainbow Dash. "I mean, what if he has something else going on that he might lead us to? Plus, I am not sure he knows the right way."

"We have to trust him." Twilight responded. "Why else would Celestia accept his request on his journey unless something was really wrong?"

"I have to agree on that one." Spike intervened. "Speaking of which, what's taking him so long?"

"Nothing!" came out a voice. It was that of Crimson who seemed to be carrying a stick over his back. Twilight was about to ask what was on the stick until what they saw made everypony gasp in fear. Two dead bunnies hanged tail first from either end of the stick. Their eyes were frozen in fear. Their white cur coats stained in dried blood. Fluttershy being an animal over could not bear to see what was on Crimson's shoulders. She could barely speak as she muttered, "B…but…but why? Why would you do this?"

"What do you mean?" Crimson asked. Just then, his eyes widened as a realization came of him. "Oh, oh no. That's right. I forgot. I just completely…" he was cut off when Fluttershy burst into tears. Crimson tried to get her to listen. "Fluttershy, listen alright? Listen. I am so sorry I forgot all about your relationship with animals. Just please…" he was cut off again when Fluttershy let out an unusual rage inside of her by shouting, "Why should I listen to you when all you do is kill innocent little animals?! You…you barbarian!" She then ran off into the woods.

"Fluttershy!" Crimson shouted as the other ponies started to gang up on Crimson. "I'll ask this again…just who in Equestria do you think you are?!" Rarity blurted out.

"Look what you've done to Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I agree!" Rainbow Dash entered. "You barbarian!" Crimson's eye twitched at the remark as Rainbow continued. "You…you sick ugly nasty barba…" All of a sudden. Crimson leapt forward and brought Rainbow Dash to her knees. Crimson raised his claw as if he was about to slash her as he said in a hostile tone, "You call me and my ways barbaric one more time and I swear upon the name of my ancestors I'll…!" Crimson paused even though Rainbow could feel his breath upon her face. Crimson's eyes widened again, looked at his claw as if he were carefully examining it. After a pause he immediately drew back. "I'm…I'm so sorry." he said. "It's just…I haven't' given myself into anger for a long time." He started to walk towards the edge of their camp area. "Please forgive me!" he announced as he trotted off into the woods in search of Fluttershy. Through the forest he had been through before, he felt a fear unlike any other. This was unusual for him. Because he never feared what he had been through a second time. No, no this fear wasn't from the forest. It was the fear of losing Fluttershy. "Fluttershy!" he yelled out as he summoned fire from his horn for a flashlight. No response came to him. "Fluttershy!" Still no response. After a few minutes he heard a familiar sound. He followed the voice over to where she was. Still crying like a child, partly because she was. "Fluttershy?" he said. Fluttershy just kept motionless. Crimson just sat where she was and waited. It might have been minutes, maybe an hour or two before Fluttershy brought herself together. Crimson apologized once she did. He at first expected to her nothing from her mouth. But then she spoke, "That's okay. I guess." Fluttershy responded. Crimson was surprised. "Really?" he responded.

"Yes. You know, when I was crying I just began thinking that all would be…you know death and despair. But then I remember you telling me about mindfulness, recognizing what was in front of you, as well as inside you. Then I realized something else."

"What is it?" Crimson asked.

"I don't know exactly what is was, but I sort of had this rigid thinking while I was upset."

"Well, the mere fact that you recognize this is great news. It's called black and white thinking. When you only think of things from one side or the other, it does seem like a struggle. But as my mother used to say to me, "Try to see life in color."

"Like Rainbow Dash right?"

"You could put it that way." said Crimson.

"But, why did you kill those bunnie rabbits?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll explain it when we get back to camp." Crimson said as he looked up. It was past evening. "C'mon. Let's go back to camp." he said. Fluttershy nodded her head. As they walked back to camp, Crimson saw the group standing in a circle, looking directly at him. Except for Applejack, who was digging a small grave for the rabbits. Crimson asked, "Anything you want to say?" Twilight nodded.

"Yes. Were, sort of sorry we reacted that way to you." she said. Crimson was surprised as he spoke, "You apologized to me that quickly?"

"Yes. We tried using that…mindfulness method of yours. We couldn't like obtain our…what's it called?" Twilight paused.

"Your elemental potential?"

"Yes, that's it. We couldn't reach it, but we practiced it the best we can. Once we did, we realized that we sort of reacted too quickly. After all, we couldn't just gripe over what you've done. Which reminds me, why did you kill those bunnies?" Crimson sighed. He knew that it would be hard for the rest of the ponies to hear, especially since they came from a different place. "Look, there's something you need to know. Something about this world that you are entering." he said. The ponies listened up. "For your safety, mentally and physically. This world, can be an unforgiving place. But, you still need to have faith and perseverance if you're going to survive. As your new teacher, that is what I humbly ask of you." The ponies did nothing as their faces started to look a bit sad as Crimson continued. "Perseverance, means to push through and keep pushing through. It means to never give up until you've finished what you have started. It is what all of you need, if you are going to make it through this journey. This world can be a dishonest, selfish, betraying, sad, unkind, and unmagical place. But acceptance as well as perseverance is what will get you through. Am I clear?" The ponies just nodded their heads. They understood that they needed to hear this or they wouldn't know any better.

"Alright then, about the bunnies." Crimson continued. "You see, even though ponies like us are plant eaters or herbivores as we call them, Spike is an omnivore."

"Let me see if I can decipher it from the Latin you've taught us so far…" Rarity said as she stood in thought. Then she hit on something. "All eating?"

"Right you are." Crimson responded. "Spike is a dragon. And dragons are mostly meat eaters, but they do sometimes eat plants. So killing those two rabbits were for Spike." Spike's raised at that remark. "Speaking of which, how long has he been small?" Twilight thought for a minute and then spoke, "A couple of years, give or take."

"Has he been eating some meat?'

"No. Mostly plants or baked goods."

"Well, that explains it. Dragons in order for them to grow need a certain something inside food called protein. It's what gives a dragon his energy, while oats, peanuts, and other plants give ponies their protein. So in order for Spike to get stronger and grow faster, he needs protein and plenty of it. That's why I killed those two bunnies for him to eat." The others nodded their heads.

"Can I jus' speak about this? I don't want to be rude or anythin' but…" Applejack said.

"As long as you are not rude, be my guest." Crimson said back.

"I know that Spike needs his protein and whatnot, but can he get it from something else other than rabbits. It's just that…" Applejack sputtered. "It's just not in our blood to do that such a thing where we come from."

"I understand." Crimson said. He turned around and stood in thought. He was thinking of other ways to get Spike the nutrients his needs. He turned back around. "Do you fish?"

"Yes, but we tend to release the fish." Applejack responded.

"Well, this time we are going to have to kill them. But before you make any assumptions, let me tell you fish are more abundant than rabbits, plus they have more protein than rabbits."

"Well, I'm against any killing." Rainbow Dash said in an uncertain tone, "But if I had to, I'd rather kill a slimy fish than a kind land animal. I guess I can handle that."

"Can the rest of you handle that?" Crimson asked. The rest remembered the concept of acceptance that Crimson taught them on their hike here. They, nodded their heads in silence. "Spike. Can you eat these. If you want to I can teach you how to cook them."

"No thanks. I'd rather just eat a small amount."

"Alright, there is a stream nearby. I can catch some fish there, smoke them and then preserve some for the rest of the journey. In the meantime, I would appreciate if you would meditate while I'm gone." Crimson said as he began to walk with some string and his stick only to be stopped by Rainbow Dash who spoke, "What for?"

"Training of course." Crimson replied as he walked off.

"Better do as he says I guess." Twilight remarked as she sat down near the fire. The others at first reluctant but then content soon joined in. Crimson came back a while later with a few fishes, surprised to see that the others were still meditating. But then he realized something else when some drool came from their mouths. Crimson did a facehoof. _It never fails._ He thought. _From what I've seen, this almost always happens when others give meditating a first time._ He suddenly then whistled loudly, which made everypony jump, Rainbow Dash was so startled that before she knew it, the found herself in an awkward defense position.

"I reckon you all had a nice meditation?" Crimson said.

"Uh…yeah. We did! It was awesome! We…we…" Rainbow Dash sputtered before she stopped. What was the used of lying? Crimson obviously knew what happened to them.

"Don't worry. It happens to all of us." Crimson replied as he unhooked one of the fishes from the stick and put in on a flat rock. Before the other's knew, he took out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Pinkie Pie asked in a nervous tone.

"Uh, yeah. Listen," announced Crimson. "If you are easily squeamish at this stuff you might want to turn away your heads."

"But what are you going to do?" Pinkie Pie asked again.

"So, basically, I am going to…I don't know any other way to put this, but I going to cut the fish open and clean it with my water bottle." Crimson responded as he placed the knife near the throat of the fish. That was a sign for the others to turn their heads away. All they heard from behind them was the swift movement of a blade as cut through it's target, and hit the rock. The next thing they heard was water pouring on something that sounded squishy. "Okay you can turn around now." said Cimson. As the other's did, they were surprised to see that what remained of the fish was an orange-pinkish piece. "Is…is that fish?" asked Fluttershy.

"It is." Crimson responded. Rainbow Dash started to snicker. "It looks more like one of rarity's clothing dyed in grapefruit juice!" she said aloud.

"You could look at it like that." Crimson implied as he cut the fish in half and threw half of it at Spike. "Here you eat this."

"Uhh, I thought we weren't supposed to eat stuff raw." he said.

"Don't worry. Unlike other animals, fish can be eaten both raw and cooked. Most dragons back where I'm from love it raw. Give it a try!" Crimson remarked before he saw a lump in Spike's throat. The not-so-little-anymore dragon slowly put the fish to his nose and sniffed. After that, he took a bite. Chew after chew, his eyes widen as he made some positive moaning sounds before he swallowed it. Before he knew it, he ate the entire thing. "This is delicious!" he said aloud. "Why didn't I know about this stuff beforehand?"

"The world you live in." Crimson replied.

"Small world."

"Indeed. I'll smoke the rest of the fish tomorrow morning while we make breakfast. Rarity, is the tarp all set up?"

"It sure is!" Rarity replied.

"Great. Let's get some rest, we're going to regain our strength for tomorrow's hike." Crimson said. As we walked over to his backpack to get his sleeping bag, he began to feel a certain doubt inside him. He never has been a teacher before, even though he has been training his life for this moment. As he crawled under the tarp along with the other ponies, he couldn't help but to feel thankful. He never felt so humble in his life. Perhaps because the other ponies understood why he killed those rabbits. But he was also glad Applejack dug a grave for them. She was the most content out of all of them when that event happened. When they woke up the next morning, the others were surprised to see that not only has the miniature rain cloud vanished, but where is used to be there was now grain that had taken its place, and plenty of it! After breakfast, Crimson asked why Applejack was the most content out of all the ponies when he killed the rabbits. He was pleased with her response, "Well, they're dead. Ya can't do anythin' to bring em' back right? I mean, their souls are livin' happily in the afterlife, their bodies are another story." He couldn't help but agree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the mare six followed Crimson through the Everfree Forest, they began to become more mindful of their surroundings, as well as letting their mind wander. It was a strange, feeling, but even more strange as they thought they had felt this before they met Crimson. The trees around them started to take on more interesting and odd shapes and forms. Like one time, they saw two trees twisted around each other. In another spot, the grass seemed to grow taller than the trees themselves. As they walked on, the noticed that the trail that they were following had more twists and turns. Swamp-like plants start to take root. As the crew kept talking, Crimson thought, _Strange, I don't remember the trail being this bumpy._ As he looked back he noticed something strange. The stream that he just passed seemed to go underneath the trail. But stranger still, he wasn't standing on a bridge. _Water going underneath land without a bridge like that? That can't be right._ In an instant he knew something was wrong, but what exactly. He stopped, the others doing the same. He sniffed, and what reached his nose was the smell of…flesh. "Is everything alright?" asked Pinkie Pie who was in front of him. He looked behind him, Twilight was standing right on the stop Crimson feared. "Twilight. Don't…move…a muscle." He said in a shifty tone.

"Why is that?" Twilight said. She gulped for she knew that Crimson wasn't usually this fearful. So she knew that something wasn't right. Crimson seemed to be examining the land around him. Twilight was confused. "C'mon what is it?" she asked.

"Pinkie Pie, turn around now." Crimson said uneasily. "What wrong?" she asked.

"Look down." He said. As Pinkie Pie studied the ground, she couldn't see what was bothering Crimson. "I don't see anything."

"Just keep looking!" he commanded. Pinkie Pie sighed. Why was Crimson Forge being so bossy? Why couldn't he be cheery for once? She couldn't exactly determine what is was she was trying to look for. But just as she was about to conclude that Crimson was paranoid, she raised her eyebrows as what saw. "It this what you were looking for?" she asked. The others were confused.

"What is it?" Applejack asked. "What do you see?" Pinkie Pie said. "Nothing. I just see a bunch of eyes."

"How many?" asked Crimson. Pinkie Pie said. "Eight."

" _Oh No."_ Crimson Thought as he was about to yell for Pinkie Pie to get out of there. But it was too late. Suddenly the ground below Crimson and Twilight began to shift, almost as if it was alive. But it didn't take them long to find out that the "ground" they were standing on was alive. Both were standing on top of a giant vicious spider. Its skin was a brown and green to camouflage itself in the ground. It's eyes red, redder than Crimson Forge's skin. Its teeth looked as if they could cut through iron. Twilight's brain went into panic mode while Pinkie Pies hysteria was pitched in full throttle. Crimson was as still as a statue. Pinkie Pie was about to cower back when she asked in a high pitched but barely noticeable voice, "WhatinEquestriaisthat?"

"Arachingentam Insidias, the Giant Ambush Spider." Crimson responded. "It kills its prey by digging itself into the ground then popping up. If you don't want to get yourself killed, do exactly as I say." Pinkie Pie nodded her head as she listened up hoping that she wouldn't find herself at the gaping jaws of an oversize arachnid. "First step back slowly." Crimson commanded. "No sudden movements or else the spider will notice your presence." Pinkie Pie started to walk backward more slowly than she ever had in her life. But luck was against her as she stepped on a twig which cracked. In the fearful state she was in, Pinkie Pie turned around thinking it was another spider, but the only one she actually had to worry about was in front of her which noticed her presence and leaped forward. Crimson leapt off the spider's back at that very moment hoping it wouldn't notice him. Pinkie Pie yelped as she nearly avoided a brush with one of the spider's legs whose hairs seemed sharp enough to pierce her skin. Without hesitating, she tried running around it. "Wait! Stop!" Crimson yelled. But it was too late, the spider with enormous strength raised its abdomen and brought its singer piercing down onto Pinkie's side, she collapsed on the ground. "No!" Crimson yelled as he focused on his magic onto his horn and bellowed, "Sopor!". In an instant, a beam of ray shot from his horn onto the spider that then as suddenly dropped to the group into a deep slumber. Crimson ran to Pinkie Pie who began squealing in pain. "Pinkie Pie! Can you hear me?" The others quickly came over to see the amount of pain Pinkie Pie was in. "What's going on?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Pinkie Pie has been envenomed by the spider's sting. She's dying!" Crimson said.

"WHAT?!" The other's said out loud. "This can't be happening!"

"Well, that's what happening as long as you keep standing there!" Crimson said back. "Applejack! Throw me my backpack now!" Applejack did it in quick haste. In an instant, Crimson opened it and brought out what seemed like a large syringe. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Rarity said.

"Saving her life. What's in this needle is an antidote. It's the only cure for the ingenti-venom." Crimson said as he directed his attention to the mare in pain. "Pinkie, listen. What I am about to do to you may hurt a lot. I know how much you hate needles, this will save you okay?" All he saw Pinkie Pie nodding her head while the rest of her body shivered uncontrollably. Crimson held the needle up as he counted down, "One…two…" Pinkie Pie braced herself. "THREE!" In an instant, he inserted the needle in the spot where the sting mark was. Pinkie Pie's teeth gritted tighter as she felt the antidote slowly affecting her inside out. The pain was almost unbearable, even though the medicine was certainly killing off the venom. Then after, a couple of minutes, she got a grip of herself. "Th…thank you for saving me." she managed to speak. Crimson nodded. "Just try to be a bit more mindful nextime." he responded as he applied some disinfectant wrapped a bandage around the infected area. When he looked at the sky he became a bit concerned. The sun was already beginning to lower in the sky. "Alright so here's the deal." he announced. "We have to keep hiking in order to reach the end of the forest. But we won't make it to the other side of the Ucundian Mountain Range before sunset, so we will need to set up camp on the mountain, so I hope you're ready for some windy weather." The ponies groaned as they continued their journey. But as the sun began to set, they still found themselves still stuck in the Everfree Forest.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Of course." said Crimson.

"Wait, what's that up ahead?" Twilight asked as she pointed in the general direction. Something stood out in the opening where they were headed. It looked like sort of large rock. But as they walked closer, the rock seemed to increase its size by the step. When they came into a clearing, they knew what they were at the edge of; mountains. Rarity huff with delight and chuckled as she spoke, "I can't believe we're finally out of that dreadful forest!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Rainbow Dash implied. "My hooves are getting all dirty and whatnot. Speaking of which, how long were we in there for?"

"Beats me." Pinkie Pie intervened. Crimson stood in thought then spoke, "About 6 days if you're counting." The mouths of the mare six dropped. How in Equestria could they have not noticed that they have been in there for six days. "How did we not notice that?" Applejack asked.

"When you become accustomed to something, you sometimes go with the flow and forget to do something, unless that thing is a part of the flow. You get what I'm saying?" Crimson implied. The rest of them nodded their heads.

"How high are these mountains?" asked Twilight.

"About six thousand feet up." Crimson responded.

"Six thousand?" the rest of them chimed. Spike especially felt weary having eating too much fish the night before.

"Don't worry! We can still set up camp once we find a decent spot to set up."

"But what if another one of us gets hurt?" Pinkie Pie said as she trembled at the thought. As the group continued upward and day turned to night the winds became stronger and stronger. "How are we supposed to set up our shelters in this wind?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"We set them up against the wind. Fortunately," he said as he used his horn to pull out what seemed like a metal stick. "We can use these." All of a sudden to the ponie's surprise, they seemed to extend with little effort. "They are made of metals known as Ferrum and Titanium. They can withstand the winds."

"Why must we set them up in this kind of weather? It's hard enough to do so on these stupid mountians anyways." Rarity said. Just then, the mountain started to rumble a bit, almost to the point where the ponies almost lost their balance. "Look out!" Twilight exclaimed as the others saw what was coming down the mountain. A boulder twice their size rumbled down and created further smaller rocks that made their way down. Fortunately, the ponies had just enough time to evade the rock. "What just happened?" Spike said.

"Just a case of bad luck I reckon." Applejack said.

"I don't really believe in luck." Crimson said as he turned to Rarity. "Next time, you better watch what you say. Legend has it that the Ucundian mountains have a mind of their own and can hear everything you say." The ponies became superstitions. Mountains actually alive? It couldn't be. Then again, Crimson was the only one who has been over these mountains. They eventually reached a spot where they could set up their shelters. "The winds up here are too strong for me to use my alchemy to plant any more oats, so we'll have to fast." Crimson said. "What if we starve?" Pinkie Pie said. "Don't worry, we can replenish tomorrow on the other side at the town of Phaeros."

"Phaeros is on the other side?" Applejack said. Then she hit on something. "Hold on a minute! Ya don't mean…"

"Exactly." Crimson said. "That is where we will finally meet the foreseer of light and darkness, Ahura Mazda."" Crimson responded. "I'm sorry that you guys will have to sleep on an empty stomach, but this is just one of these things that you will have to use mindfulness and learn to accept." The rest of the ponies accepted that they would just have to go to bed in the path of the winds. The shelter though did have a downside. It flapped as the winds beat down on it so much that the ponies had a bit of trouble sleeping. When they woke up the next morning, they were tired. But as they pack up their belongings, they wondered what the town of Phaeros would look like. Would there be great castles? Would there be huge houses that dwarf the ponies? As they reached the ridge, they all sat down tired from the hike uphill they stopped to drink from their water bottles. But when they looked in the direction of Phaeros, all they saw were sand dunes stretching out for miles. "Welcome to the Dead Basin." Crimson said. The ponies were dumbfounded.

"Where is the town?" asked Pinkie Pie. Crimson pointed to where they said the town was, but what the others saw was nothing but sand. "Are you joking?" said Rarity.

"No. I am actually serious." Crimson implied. "Just follow me."

"Why should we? We've followed you for…for six days and the only things you've led us to were these stupid mountains and this desert!" Rainbow Dash said aloud.

"Would you rather try to find your way back to Ponyville through the forest with the likelihood of you getting attacked by Timberwolves?" said Crimson. Rainbow Dash went silent. The others followed Crimson down the mountain. "I'm getting hungrier!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Be patient Pinkie Pie." Crimson said. "We're almost there."

"Um, are you crazy?" said Pinkie Pie said. "Haven't you noticed there is nothing in front of us but sand, sand and more sand?!"

"Don't let appearances deceive you." Crimson said. "What I can tell you is that you're looking in the wrong direction."

"So, where is it?" Twilight asked as they reached the bottom of the mountain.

"Let's just say it's a land down under." Crimson said as he reached out his hand to touch one of the dunes. To the ponies' surprise, the sand started to collapse to reveal what looked like a pair of two doors with strange and odd looking symbols. At that moment, Crimson said, "Yafta!" According to what the ponies have learned so far, it wasn't Latin. At that moment, the doors opened. "Follow me." Crimson said with a grin. The ponies could not think of anything else to do, so they followed Crimson into a long stone hallway that led to a spiral staircase also made of stone. Before they knew it, they were standing on the edge of what seemed like a stone overhang. But what was more surprising was what was in front of them. "Welcome to Phaeros." Crimson said. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was an entire civilization living under the sandy dunes, with buildings taller than back in Ponyville. Plants and flowers surrounded the town and withheld against the desert environment. At the center of it was a great pyramid. At the top of the Pyramid, and artificial sun illuminated the underground valley, and a magic barrier which kept the sand in the subterranean sky from collapsing onto the buildings. The ponies never knew of such magic that could do such. The underground valley seemed endless. "Well, it seems like you all enjoy the scenery." Crimson Forge said which snapped the others attention. "But I do recall that we have an appointment to make." The ponies shrugged as they followed Crimson down a stairwell connected to the cliff. As they reached the bottom, the mare six saw all of the town's magnificence. The walls of the trapezoid shaped houses were made of the finest clay and marble, all painted on with elegant colors to match the environment. The streets were lively and filled with merchants and other ponies who wore many different kinds of attires ranging from Kalasiris' to Galabiyehs, remnants of what many archaeologists thought was part of a long lost civilization. The ponies were fascinated as they listen to Crimson being their "tour guide" talk about the town and all of its glory. A few times through, they had to stop because Rarity wanted to take a close look at all the known and unknown types of jewelry being sold on the streets and Pinkie Pie desperately asked around from restaurant to restaurant if either she could help or give one of their recipes to her. Fluttershy wanted to take a look at all the new and exotic animals she'd never seen before. "C'mon ! Keep up." said Crimson as they neared the Pyramid at the center of town. As they went inside, the ponies saw many symbols and paintings they had never seen before in their entire life. And next to them were weird symbols that they couldn't comprehend. "What is all this?" asked Twilight. "Is it another form of Latin?"

"No. This is a different language called Hieroglyphic." Crimson said.

"I thought that language was long dead!"

"In your world it is. Here though it has been around for centuries." Crimson continued as they walked up stairs made of stone. "I figured that since we would be here only a day or two, I would save the trouble of teaching you Hieroglyphs, whereas we will stay at Mount Apexia for quite a while." As they moved on they came to a pair of tall doors entirely made of gold. The guards standing at the doorway lowered their spears to prevent them from going any further. "where are you going?" the guards said in their language. Crimson walked up and started to speak in their language. "My name is Crimson Forge. We are here to see Ahura Mazda, foreseer of light and darkness about the prophecy." The guards looked at each other as if they were puzzled. They seemed to be familiar with him as well as his intentions, and gave the order to open the door. The opening of the door revealed a huge room, with alabaster pillars lining up on both sides of the room. The red and ivory carpet stretched out to the end of the room to reveal a bronze throne with decorations on it never seen before. On that throne seemed to be a pony wearing an emerald green Galabiyeh with silver linings. Beside his throne, two guards with tall helmets of gold and deep blue stripes stood beside him. "My friends, I'd like for you to meet his majesty Bakennanefu, servant of the winds." Crimson said before bowing his head. The rest doing the same after him.

"Ah, Desher Hemu (Crimson Forge in Heiroglyphic)! Inedj her-ek!" said Bakennanefu. "Demi en-ek reshut tjeheh!"

"What did he say?" asked Twilight/

"He said, "May joy and delight cling to you." Crimson responded before saying to the king, "Imi renpy-ek (May you feel young again)!"

"What brings you here with your new friends?" Bakennanefu said in his own language.

"I believe they could help us."

"Is that so?"

"Have you ever heard of the prophecy?"

"By our new prophet Ahura Mazda? Yes, why?"

"I think it is turning out to be true."

"Why is that?"

"Asmodues. Am bau (Swallower of souls). Itju-e-hereh (Seizer of the night). Sen (My brother). He plans to ally with this immortal, Seha (Discord) to unleash the power of the Stone of Flaming Wrath." Crimson said. Bakennanefu's face had a look of worry on it as he paused in thought. "This could be a coencidence, but if you're sure it's true, then my guards here will lead you to him."

" I am sure. Thank you for your cooperation your highness." Crimson responded before Bakennanefu gave the sign for his guards to lead them to Ahura Mazda's chamber. Twilight and the other's couldn't wait to see what was in store for them next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Twilight and the mare six followed Bakennanefu's guards into the chamber where Ahura Mazda resided. The room was full of even more symbols and treasures that were never before seen to the eyes of anyone from Ponyville. The floor of the room however was sand, compared to the marble floors that the other's treaded their hooves on inside the Great Pyramid. In the middle of the room, was a hooded figure that looked like a pony. The other's waited near the entrance as Crimson walked up to him and said, "Imi renpy-ek!". The hooded pony turned around and pulled back his hood. His hair was pure gray and his eyes were milky. What really amazed the ponies was that his skin was golden brown with red markings on his body. He smiled as he noticed Crimson's presence. "Ah. Desher Hemmu." He finally said in an old but prosperous tone. "Ahura Mazda." Crimson said as he bowed. That was the cue for the guards to leave.

"What brings you here?" Ahura asked in his language.

"The prophecy oh wise Ahura Mazda." Crimson said back in the same language.

"It that so?"

"Yes. I believe I have found our saviors." Crimson said as he pointed behind him. Ahura noticed both of them. "Come. Sit" he said in the pony's language. The ponies walked over to him and started to sit when Ahura interrupted and said, "I…in a circle please."

"A circle?" asked Twilight.

"Yes. In order for six to take another step further to mindfulness, you must have your soulwaves resonate with each other."

"Soulwaves?"

"With every heartbeat, with every breath, there is a soulwave that everyone is able to feel. You can use those soulwaves as well as your own to help you reach your element inside you. Feel it pulsing inside your bodies. Sitting in a circle with help you spiritually stabilize your awareness."

"But can't you help us with finding the elements inside us?"

"I'm afraid not." The expressions of all the ponies seemed to be surprised. "I've never been in a situation where you have before. But that is where all your actions must come into play. It is up to you whether you want to accept that is not just in you, but the element that is you."

"The element that is us?" Twilight asked before Crimson intervened. "As much as I'd like to be patient, I'd like for us to start our meditation." he said.

"Ah ah ah." Ahura Mazda said. "Crimson. May I remind you that if you focus on time, your ability to be meditate will be harder."

"Your quite right."

"This goes for all of you." Ahura Mazda stated as he closed his eyes and started breathing. The ponies looked at each other and shrugged as they began to close their eyes as well and began to meditate.

Rainbow Dash didn't feel like partaking in this at all as her desires told her. But she knew better about what was going to happen if she denied. Asmodeus was proof enough that something malevolent was occurring in the unknown world. But why? Why did any of this have to happen? But before she could think of anything else, she felt strange, as if she was weightless. Her eyes started to roll back before she slipped into subconciouss. The next thing she knew, she found herself standing in the middle of a single solitary rock. The air around her was cold and damp, as if she were touched all over by the cold hands of fate. The rock she was standing on was moist, almost moist enough that she could slip off it at any moment. She saw where she would end up if she slipped. The floor was completely black. At least she thought it was a floor, but when she extended her hoof out to reach, she felt nothing. Where was she? Everything around her was all black like a starless night with no clouds to show. As she stood there longer and longer, a dreadful feeling started to dwell up inside her. What else was she supposed to do? She didn't want to be in a black all dark and creepy. She didn't! She tried to resist it by saying to herself, "It's fine. It's okay. Twilight and the others are probably close by! There's nothing that can go wrong here right?" She kept convicing herself that until it seemed to be in vain. She then sat down on the slippery rock. "I'm not getting out of this place am I?" she accepted. She might as well just lay down on that rock for eternity. That was until she noticed something crackling on her right. In the darkness she could pick out thick branches growing out from under the rock to form a natural bridge. Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her eyes. What magic was this? She wanted to get out of that place badly enough but she couldn't help but thinking if it was stable enough to hold her own weight. "It's gonna be okay Dashie." she told herself as she was about to take a walk onto the branches. "All you have to do it just take one little step and…" All of a sudden the large, thick branches gave way to Rainbow Dash's weight sending her plummeting into the darkness. Her wings were of no use. She fell faster and faster until she came across what seemed like a pair of ghastly eyes. In an instant a pair of hideous teeth appeared from the darkness and instantly swallowed her whole.

Rainbow Dash gasped as her eyes shot open. She knew where she was now, back in the chamber or Ahura Mazda. Apparently she woke up the other ponies from their meditation except for Crimson and Ahura, who woke up by themselves. Ahura had a face that did not seemed pleased. "Your hearts are disturbed and your senses scattered." he said.

"You think?" Rainbow Dash intervened. "I was falling into some deep black hole until I was dinner! I couldn't even fly! How am I supposed to get into the Wonderbolts like this?"

"I've had somethin' similar." Applejack said. "But I just became stuck to th' bridge made of branches. The vines just kept holdin' me down."

"I was blocked by an entire tree up on that bridge!" Rarity implied.

"Big scary moths came out of the branches and surrounded me!" Fluttershy exlaimed. "They couldn't just leave me alone!"

"I was just stuck on the rock." Spike said. Ahura Mazda shook his head disappointingly. "You all have a long way to go before you fulfill the prophecy. If this keeps up, your spirit will never be at peace." He said as he looked towards Crimson. "I sure hope you've got what it takes for these ponies to reach the stage of Mindfulness."

"I have faith that they will Ahura Mazda. I believe they just need some time." Crimson Forge responded.

"They may do, but remember do not focus on time too much if you are to help them achieve." Ahura said just as Pinkie Pie interrupted.

"Wait a minute! I am so so so confused!" she exclaimed. "How can you be aware of time around you but not think about it? That's impossible!" Crimson smiled. "Nothing is impossible Pinkie. We call a situation like this a paradox."

"A what? A pair of socks?" she said. Crimson snickered. "No no. A paradox"

"I've heard you mention that phrase back in the Everfree forest. What does it mean?" Twilight asked eager to put anew definition into her vocabulary.

"A paradox is something that may seem impossible, but is as real as the sun and the moon." Crimson said. The ponies just nodded their heads. Ahura Mazda intervened by saying, "You may come in." Crimson at first didn't know who he was talking to, but as he turned around, he noticed the figure of Bakennanefu in the doorway. "I trust you had an interesting experience?" he asked Crimson.

"Indeed." he responded. "All thanks to the experience and wisdom of Ahura Mazda here." he pointed. Bakennanefu trotted over to Ahura and said, "Are you sure that these are the saviors of our prophecy?"

"There's no doubt about it." Ahura responded. "I'm just allowing myself to only become anxious at this moment because I am unsure how far they will get."

"How can you just allow yourself to be anxious? Doesn't it just happen by itself?' Twilight asked.

"Not nesccecarily." Crimson interviened. "Once I teach you all how to master your emotions with ease and know them like you know yourselves, then you will be able to become closer to mindfulness."

"Never mind being anxious." Pinkie Pie interupted. "I'm hungry!"

"Ah, yes." Bakennanefu said. "Of course. You all had a long journey here. You need good food and some rest. I will provide them right away. You can dine in my palace if you want."

"Really?" Rarity said.

"By all means." Bakennanefu responded in a gentlepony-like manner. "It is the duty of a king to serve his citizens as it is the duty of the citizens to serve their king. Without his peasants to feed and take care of, there is no need for king nor a kingdom. But first, I'll lead yo to our local baths and help you get washed up. You certainly must need one after that long journey. Come! Come! Let us feast!" Rainbow Dash felt honoered. "And I thought Rarity was the element of generosity." she said.

"Hey!" Rarity shouted out as Dash snickered. The ponies turned back towards Ahura Mazda. "Well, it's been nice meeting you Mr.…" Twilight paused for a moment. "Ahura right?"

"Yes. It's been nice to meet you as well. Until the next time." he replied as he went back into meditation.

The local baths near the Great Pyramid were quite a sight. The interior was entirely made up of red clay and white marble, all with lining colors like green, blue and silver. There wre three baths, one which was the local swimming pool which the ponies (and dragon) took a dip in, the other was a steam room, except instead of blowing hot steam, Crimson described that this one from the arts of alchemy blew a thing called "cool steam". No pony had heard of such a thing before, but it sure felt delightful. After that, they all showered up and headed to the mess hall. The mess hall of the Great Pyramid was huge, just about as large as Celestia's throne room. The square tables were made out of some of the finest wood all painted over in red. The seats were filled with feathers in them making them extremely comfy. On each table there was a huge bowl of dates, figs, watermelons, and other fruits. There were colored glass bottle full of olive oil, palm oil, vinegar, and small bowls of honey. Each of the ponies as well as the other guests and representatives of the Pyramid each had a plate with some of the most mouthwatering foods in the underground valley. There were steamed chickpeas, lentils, cinnamon-raisin bread with poppy seeds, deviled eggs with chipotle seasoning, and tomato soup. Crimson's friends never had tasted something so different in all their lives. Pinkie Pie gobbled down the food she ate so fast and with so much eagerness that her stomach began to hurt after two servings. Things were going smoothly. Crimson was telling his new friends a joke as he pounded his claw-hoof on the table. "*snicker* okay okay! So why did the broom feel so tired?"

"I give up!" said Pinkie Pie.

"Because he overswept!" He burst out laughing as well as the other ponies. Spike being the larger dragon that he now is almost fell out of his seat. Pinkie Pie intervened by saying. "Good golly, where did you learn to come with such good jokes?"

"Talent my friends, talent." Crimson responded with a goofy grin on his face as he took another drink from a seltzer. Twilight asked him, "By the way, you mentioned earlier that the room blowing cool steam was made up of some sort of alchemy. But I thought you said that stuff was only available at Mount Apexia."

"Funny you should say that." Crimson replied. "A couple of explorers form Mount Apexia actually traveled to here and discovered that this place was once a part of the ancient nation of Gladius before it moved underground. After that, they shared information with each other, including the arts of alchemy which they brought from Mount Apexia. It's just starting to take root here as we speak, so the cool steam room is new." Twilight seemed fascinated as both of them ate the last of their dishes. Crimson saw Rarity and Spike sitting close to each other enjoying each other's company, repaying it in smiles. Crimson couldn't help but look at that for a bit before Fluttershy tapped him on the shoulder. Crimson turned and said, "Those two sure got it all figured out."

"It truly does." Fluttershy replied as she sighed. "Crimson?"

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a bit random, but do you have a marefriend?" she asked as Twilight intervened and said, "Yeah, do you?" Soon the others were listening. Crimson thought for a minute. "Yeah. At least I used to."

"What was her name?" Applejack asked before the flame-haired unicorn sighed and smiled. "Iris. Her name was Iris."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Crimson said as he became lost in thought of the mare he loved. "She was named for her flawless golden eyes and her reflective iris's. But that wasn't the only thing that was beautiful about her. Her skin was nearly snow white and her hair, dear ancestors, it was a perfect shade of red velvet. Most stallions back at Mount Apexia wanted her so they sent pretty much everything from cheesy love letter to blatantly overpriced flowers. However, she was already attracted to me before I even knew at first. We developed a strong relationship and loved each other through and through." The others began to have a tender feeling inside.

"She sounds beautiful." Twilight expressed.

"Indeed she was." Crimson responded before Fluttershy asked, "You said she used to be your marefriend. Did something happen?" Crimson Forge's smile disappeared, but before he could explain, he heard a thundering noise from outside the pyramid. This noise sounded familiar. "Is something wrong?" Rarity asked. Crimson hesitated for a bit, but then sat back down. "Nothing. Must've been my imagination." he responded. But his imagination soon turned out to be real as the thundering noise sounded again and this time made the Pyramid shake. Crimson got up and headed to the entrance. "What is going on?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know." Crimson said as he exited the Pyramid along with the other ponies. "But we have to find out before…" Crimson paused as he heard the noise again. He turned to see a figure near the skyline of the valley at the top of the pyramid, silhouetted by the artificial sun. As he strained his eyes his worst thoughts came true. It was Asmodeus trying to destroy the barrier. Crimson was once again set on bringing his evil brother down. "Frater! Frater!" he shouted. Asmodeus noticed him and flew down to where he was. "Ah, Si non sit frater tuus. Habentem misellus de viis vestris?" he said. Crimson growled. "Don't you dare mock my ancestors!"

"Come come now. Don't be so hot-headed brother. Where's that mindfulness of yours?" Asmodeus smirked. Crimson calmed himself down. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"To give you a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes. Now you hear as well Mare Six. You all must leave this place by tomorrow. Not at the beginning of tomorrow, by tomorrow. In other words, today. Or else, I will destroy the magic barrier in the sky and bring the sands on the surface crumbling down on this miserable city."

"You wouldn't dare!" Crimson said aloud.

"Oh but I would."

"Don't think that I won't stop you from doing so."

"Do you honestly want to take that risk brother? Remember, you don't have much time to get you and your pets to leave and save the world." Asmodeus said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What did you just call me?" Rainbow Dash said before Crimson put his hoof in front of her. "Stay back." he said. "Brother, I don't know if I can trust you on this, but you must swear upon your cursed magic that you must not harm the citizens of Phaeros once we leave." Asmodeus gave an evil grin. "Sure, but you may want to ask Bakennanefu to tighten his security around here." Crimson looked confused, his brother giving Crimson some advice? What was he planning? Crimson turned around to see King Bakennanefu behind him witnessing all that happened. "Alert the guards. Keep a sharp eye on Asmosdeus as he exits this land and keep an eye on that entrance."

"Much obliged. I wouldn't disagree." Bakenannefu said before he gave a signal to his guards to surround the wicked sorcerer as he continued, "Remember brother, I am watching." He pointed his hoof to his eyes and back to Crimsons then with the power of his magic used his cape as a pair of wings and took off. The eyes of the soldiers followed Asmodeus until he was gone. Crimson's lips were dry from the anger he felt against his evil brother. He turned to the ponies, and said, "Well, I guess we have to restock our backpacks and get going." Pinkie Pie gave a groan. "Really? After we just got here?"

"Didn't you hear a word of what Asmodeus said?" Twilight said. "He told us if we don't leave by tomorrow, he will destroy the city!" Pinkie Pie gasped as Crimson rolled his eyes. "Try to be a bit more mindful nextime, even in the prescence of danger." he said as he turned to Bakennanefu. "I'm sorry that we have to leave on a short note your highness."

"Not a problem. I will have your packs restocked in no time. Just relax at the village park while we are getting it prepared."

The Village Park was unlike any other. Instead of it mostly consisting of plants, it was a stone garden with many sculptures of animals ranging from crocodiles to birds. The ponies there found it scerene up to the point where the Phaerocian Guards came with their backpacks. Reflilled with some strange new food, a new map, and the same stuff that they brought with them from Ponyville, they set out. Pinkie Pie felt a wave of unsatisfaction as they came to what seemed like the back door to the underground valley. "And just when things started to look like they were gonnna be fun!" she exclaimed.

"I know. But keep moving and keep an eye out on Asmodeus. We wouldn't want to be caught exposed to his Imitatio Impostor." said Crimson.

"You think that's why he want's us to leave this place?" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps. But we have to heed his warning or else we would've put others in danger." He said before they came to a stone boulder. "Yafta." Crimson said which caused stone boulder in front of them to give way to a tunnel that led to the surface. The hallway was dark and moist. It was almost the same feeling as in the vision Rainbow Dash had during her meditation. Only a few torches lit the way to the hidden exit. At first, blinding light engulfed Crimson and the Mare Six as they returned to a more familiar sun and a more famliar sky. But what they came to was a most unfamiliar land. Around them was smooth rock red as clay with tiny plants sprouting in every other place. The rocks were all different heights. As they looked behind them, they saw that they were on the other side of the Dead Basin. Up ahead appeared to be a large plataeu. "That's where we need to go." Crimson said as he pointed to what seemed like a Canyon.

"Is that the Canyon of the Ancient Pillars?" Rarity asked.

"It sure it. But it is about sundown and the canyon is too far away to reach by dusk, so we are doing to need to camp a bit of ways for the night." The Mare Six followed Crimson across natrual bridges and ridges careful not to fall into nearby gullies. When they reached a spot Crimson said, "Alright, let's set up here." The others looked around but couldn't find any trees or plants strong enough to hold up their shelters. "How are we going to set up our tents?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We're not." Crimson responded. "We're a sleeping under the stars tonight my friends."

Twilight lay soft in her sleep under the warmth of her sleeping bag encompassed by the forever expanding land that surrounded her and her friends. It was strange sleeping out in the middle of nowhere. A bit unerving yet peaceful as well. In the depths of her subconcious she embrace it until it was shaken by the voice of Crimson Forge. "Twilight. Hey Twilight, get up." Rubbing her weary face, Twilight blinked and saw Crimson smiling. "Wh…what are you doing?" she asked. Despite her vision being a bit blurry, she noticed that Crimson had woken the others up as well. "Can't ya let us have some darn good ol' beauty sleep?" Applejack questioned.

"Yeah, why not?" Pinkie Pe intervined. All that Crimson said was, "Look up." The ponies did. "Are you serious?" Rainbow Dash said, "I bet you a ton that there's nothing up there but…" She paused when her vision cleared up. Rather than being black, she saw the sky being lit up a deep blue. The mare six, had never seen so many stars in their entire lives. There were billions upon billions. The light they were radiating engulfed the sky and conquered the darkness of night. The ponies were awe struck. Normally, they'd just sleep through Luna's time of day, but this was something else entirely, a hidden treasure from an unexpected gifter, still sleeping in Canterlot. "Quite a sight huh?" Crimson said.

"It sure is." Twilight said.

"You know, this reminds me of an old story that my parents used to say to me before I went to bed as a little colt."

"What story was that?" Rarity asked.

"It's from my Celestial religion. According to legend, when a living thin dies, they ascend to the stars and join the ranks of our great ancestors. From there they keep watch over us. Countless homes for countless souls looking down on a world of coutnless possibilities. My mother told me that if I were to ever have a nightmare, the ancestors would come down and fight off the nightmares until their duty was done. I used to but both my brother and I right to bed. In a way, it was sort of a lullaby."

"Speaking of lullaby's." Fluttershy yawned.

"Ah yes, of course. We hike tomorrow, we're going to need our rest." Crimson said.

"Well, that settles it. Goodnight Crimson!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, G'night Crimson." Applejack joined.

"Goodnight girls…and guy." Crimson replied, "See you tomorrow morning. And don't worry, I'm sure the ancestors are watching over us as we speak."


	9. Chapter 9

Rarity awoke to notice that she felt sort of sweaty in her sleepig bag. Why was she sweaty? But as soon as she regain conciouss she looked at the angle of the sun, which revealed to be near it's highest point. She and the other groaned at the fact that they woke up with sweat in their sleeping bags. When Rainbow Dash was about to get some of the strange new food from her bag, she caught a glimpse of rarity. Her mouth dropped. "Rarity. Your hair." She said.

"What about it darling?" she asked as she felt it with her hoof. Her eyes widened as she let out a screech that even startled Crimson. "My hair!" she yelled. "Why, it's a disaster! Where's a comb? Anypony got a hairbrush? I need some shampoo! I have to apply come face powder! I…"

"Be quiet." Crimson said in a low tone of voice.

"I beg your pardon, but how can you say that?" Rarity beckoned. "My hair. What happened to it?"

"Yeah, about that. When the sun rises in the desert, it get hotter than it normally does in other places. Therefore you sweat, and when you do, your hair gets messed up. I'm also guessing that you tossed and turned to get used to the heat." Crimson explained.

"Yeah, about the heat." Rainbow Dash said in a stern tone while Pinkie Pie was searching through her packback crying out, "Water! Water! Water!" Crimson sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry about this. I knew that we would all sleep in a bit from last night's event if I didn't set my alarm clock. But it seems that I forgot. My sincere apologies." He then bowed to show humbleness.

"Your alarm clock?" Twilight said confused. "But I thought we only had to take stuff that was absolutely nessecary." Crimson got into his backpack and pulled out a small object. It seemed to illuminate numbers on it. "This is my alarm clock." He said.

"That's a clock?" Rainbow Dash asked. Fluttershy being next to her was to heat-deprived to ask anything. "Yep. Genuine silver lining with a carbon based body. Inside it are tiny amounts of oxodized silicon-hydroxidonium that can generate these baby's for up to three years before it needs to be recycled. That's the marriage of science and magic." Crimson said before seeing Pinkie Pie chugging down her water sack. "Hey there, don't overdrink or else you'll become dehydrated before we reach the canyon." He said. "But yes, drink enough water. You'll need more than plenty to get through this kind of environment." As the ponies drank until they couldn't anymore, Fluttershy pulled out the strange new food. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's the food that Bakennanefu gave us. Why?" Crimson stated.

"Umm, well I didn't know what it really was, so I didn't eat it." Fluttershy responded. Crimson sighed. "Has anypony else eaten it last night?" The others shook their heads. "Well then I'll explain." He continued as he pulled out his share of food. "This stuff is really potent. Your only supposed to eat a spoonful per meal."

"Just one spoonful per meal?" Applejack. "I'd imagine we'd starve ourselves."

"Actually, you won't starve with this stuff. You see, one spoonful of this equals a whole mealworth of nutrients. And it also expands by an enormus amount in your stomach not making you hungry." Curious, the ponies took a bite.

"I don't feel anything!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Don't expect it to just expand in a second or two. It will take time. For now I suggest you get some water in your system, put on your backpacks, and get going." Crimson responded as he chugged down some water and put his sack around his back. He saw Spike streching akwardly. "Is something wrong?"

"I think I slept funny." he responded.

"Well that happens. Just get over it."

"No no. Not like funny. But I felt like I slept actually on something. Not just the rock." Crimson rolled his eyes and trotted over there. When he saw what was one Spike's back, his eyes widened and he futher examined it. "Oh. Now this. This is impressive."

"What's impressive?" Pinkie Pie asked. "Can I see? Can I see? Can I see?" As she went over, she noticed two strange arches coming out of Spike's back. "What in the world are these?" she asked.

"That my friend, it Spike becoming and actualy dragon." Crimson responded. When Rarity heard this, she gasped. But this wasn't a horrific gasp, she was surprised. "You mean…?"

"Exactly. Spike is about to grow some wings!" Crimson responded. Everypony looked surprised and delighted at the same time. "But how is this possible? Spike's still a baby dragon! Well, not a baby dragon anymore but, you know what I mean." Twilight asked.

"Remember when I told you how the elements of harmony affected each of you back at Ponyville as well as causing a mess in your houses? Well, it seems like my hypothesis is proven correct! The energy cast of by them traveling into you has affected Spike's growth rate!" Crimson said. Everypony's eyes began to widen even more. What more suprises could this trip bring them? "Alright. This is exciting. Still, we have to get going or we won't make it to the canyon by sundown." Crimson continued.

As the mare six traveled over the rocky terrain, they saw more and more fascinating sculptures carved out by nature that they have never seen from smooth slippery sandstone, to arches many feet long. They even travel over some arches before they came to the mouth of the canyon. There they saw a river which instead of flowing into the desert, led into a hole. Applejack stared at it. "Where exactly does this river go?" she asked.

"Back to Phaeros AJ." Crimson responded. "You see many years ago on the other side of the dead basin, the Kygif Sea used to be much closer to where we are. But as the sand built up, the sea retreated. So the river that you and I are looking at is the same that carved out the rocks behind us and led to the Kygif Sea. But since it retreated, the river eventually dried up and counldn't reach it. So the Phaericians who were already in the process of moving underground decided to use the river for there own purposes instead of letting go to waste. So they dug until they reached a cavern that could lead to where they are now."

"Interesting." said Twilight. "And clever of them to do that."

"Indeed." Crimson spoke as he led the others up the canyon. As they entered their heads turned. "Wow." Rarity said. "What are these rocks? They look like cobblestone walls that somepony just made a few hours ago."

"That's why this canyon is called Canyon of the Ancient Pillars." Crimson responded. "It was once primitive habitat for ponies before they moved on. You know, that reminds me of a story."

"A story?"

"Share by both Phaericians and Apexians alike. Legend has it that this canyon was in fact consturcted by ancient being that we call equus. Some thought that was just a bunch of malarky, but about 20 years ago, Apexian scientists and alchemists uncovered a large skeleton that could belong to the fabled being equus." Crimson using his magic pulled out a picture of the skeleton and handed it to Twilight who held it in mid-air.

"Wow this is actually…" She paused and then focused her eyes on a picture. "Wait a second. I may recognize this."

"You do?"

"Yes, back at the Equestira Daily Office in Ponyville, I was asked to deliver an article of some old Pony skeleton found near Appleloosa. I took the time to look at the article myself. This picture you gave me here seems familiar!" Twilight responded as she hoofed it over to the other guys. "Hey you're right." Rainbow Dash said. "I was once in the hospital for injuring my wing, and this looks familiar to the pony anatomy that I saw on one of the walls." She handed over to Rarity who raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." She said.

"C…could it be…" Fluttershy said before being cut off by Rarity. "No darling, it just could be a coencidence. I…" She paused. "Hold on. Equus, equus." She mumbled to herself before turning to Twilight. "Don't you think the word Equss sounds familiar?" she said.

"Now that you mention it, it does." She thought for a moment and then caught on to something. "E…Equestria?" Fluttershy put her hoof over her mouth. "Ooooh myyy…"

 _This trip can't be more suprising._ Rainbow Dash thought.

"Indeeed." Crimson said. "Most historians in the former nation of Gladius believe that the world of Equestria was named after this being."

"But…about the thing. Between ponies and the…the…auugghh what's the name of the creature Forgie mentioned?" Pinkie Pie began to ramble.

"Equus." Crimson answered. "And you are definetly onto something there. You see, science is allowing the folk at Mount Apexia to make new discoveries. One of them is that they are on the virge of confirming whether or not we are the descendants of equus themselves." Rainbow Dash shook her head. All this new information was giving her a migrane. "Can't we just keep on hiking?" she asked impatiently.

"If you want, sure." said Crimson. As the group hiked up the canyon further next to the river, he noticed that their noses began to cringe. "Pee Yew! What smells like rotten egg?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Just what is that horendous stink?" Rarity implied as the others held their noses. Crimson responded, "It's sulfur."

"Sulfer? Asked Twilight.

"It's a mineral known for it's smell." Crimson told the as they cringed even more at the thought. "The smell's just getting worse!" Spike said.

"Yeah, can't we turn around find another way?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If you want to you can. But it's another day and a half worth of hiking." Crimson said. The crew hiked on and eventually got past the source of the smell. It was a couple of hot springs near the river. Crimson convinced that sulfer was good for their skin, they soon found out that it was worth relaxing in them. After having a good soak, they arrived at a particular spot where within the canyon wall, there was an overhang large enough to fit all of them along with the backpacks. They soon unpacked, gathered around the campfire, and ate their spoonful of potent food.

"Everyone get in a good circle." Crimson said.

"Why?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"So we can practice resonating our soulwaves so you can find your element s potential."

"Are you serious?" said Rainbow Dash. "When it's this late?" Crimson coughed up and pointed to the canyon wall. To Dash's surpise time was going much slower for her, the sun hadn't even disappeared behind the canyon wall. As the other giggled, she gave a stern look before Crimson spoke again.

"Okay, now I know last time you didn't do so well. Why is that?" he asked.

"Well like I said, in my head I was about to walk on the bridge of branches when…" AJ said.

"No no no. You don't have to describe what happened. Just tell me how you were feeling." Crimson said. Rainbow Dash thought, "Well, I felt like I was just holding on to something. As if I was convincing myself that everything will be alright. But then…" She paused. Then she was surprised. "I… I accepted!" she finally burst out. Then she laughed at the fact that she finally achieved the first step towards mindfulness.

"That's good." spoke Crimson as he nodded. "But acceptance by itself won't be enough." He then put his hoof under his mouth as if he was thinking of something. "Here's an idea. Let go in order to surprise yourself."

"Now what in tarnation is that supposed to mean?" Applejack asked.

"You'll find out for yourself." Crimson Forge asked as he crossed his legs and began. Applejack sighed and just decided to follow along.

Applejack found herself on the exact same rock she was on last time. And just like she remembered, it the rock was in the middle of a dark void. The rock was moist and slippery. Only this time, she didn't have to wait that long for a bridge made of branches to appear out of nowhere. Impatient at first, Applejack was about to step on the bridge before she remembered that it was that same bridge that she got stuck on. What if it would happen again? She didn't want to feel stupid! Then she remembered what Crimson told her, "Let go in order to surprise yourself." Was it really worth it? To sacrifice what you know to what you don't know? Applejack knew that fear wouldn't get here anywhere that's for sure, so she slowed her breathing. Her mind started to become more focused. Focused? How can you be focused on something if you are trying to let go? Then again, why can't you be focused on letting go? Applejack felt a slight sense of relief coursing through her. She took another look at the bridge and nodded slightly. Then she closed her eyes, and began to walk. The moment her feet touched the bridge she embraced for the branches to come up and snag her. But they didn't. She laughed. _I guess what Crimson said was right after all. I did surprise myself._ Applejack thought. She kept walking along the bridge for quite some time until she came to a strange pedistal. On the top of it was a tiny tree. She wondered why it was so tiny, but as she was just about to reach it, her hoof slipped through it. And particles from the tree seemed to have a mind of their own. They circled AJ until the stopped and aimed straight for AJ's heart. Suprisingly, she didn't feel any pain. Then, the bridge of branches collapsed. Applejack braced for a long fall into total black. But she didn't feel like she was falling at all, instead she felt sort of weightless like the air itself. Then she heard a rumbling sound coming from the bottom of the void. Trees began to appear out of the darkness and grew at an incredibly fast rate as they kept climbing and climbing into the void ceiling. Applejack wondered how far it went up, but before she could think, she opened her eyes. What she saw stunned her.

All of the Mare Six were dumbstruck. Fluttershy had an ever familiar prescence of bioluminsecent butterflies surronding her. But it was not just her. Above Twilight head, a huge pocketwatch the size of a tower clock hung above her in mid air. A swarm of flat crystals buzzed around Rarity. Pinkie Pie had a large group of surprise objects around her like a jack-in-the-box, a balloon, a party cannon, and confetti. Rainbow Dash had a small but dark and ominous storm cloud hanging above her. And Applejack has two trees suddenly grown next to her.

"I know what you are all thinking." Crimson said before any of the Mare Six could ask him. His eyes were still closed. "But right now, you all have just made a giant step forward. My friends, you have unlocked, you element's true potential. I'll read your soulwaves to try and decipher what your potentials are." The ponies didn't know how to feel. But for the moment they just smiled. Pinkie Pie, being so eager asked first, "What my true potential?"

"You have the ability to surprise." Crimson responded.

"Oh. Well I've always been good at surprises. Birthday parties, surprise parties…"

"That's not what I mean." Crimson interrupted. "You have the ability to surprise, startle, and distract your enemies."

"Oh really? Wait, what enemies?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The ones ahead of us. Asmodeus for example." Crimson said before Fluttershy asked, "What's my um…potential?"

"Those luminescent butterflies around you have the abilty to heal." Crimson said as he cut himself with his claw causing a small scar to form. "What did you do that for?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I want to see if Fluttershy can heal my scar."

"How?" asked Fluttershy.

"All you need to do is have one of your butterfly spirits to land on the spot."

"But I don't know if they will…"

"Don't overthink it. Just do it." Crimson said as he smiled. Fluttershy slowed down her breathing and concentrated. In a short amount of time, one of the butterflies sofly landed on Crimson's scar. Then it turned a brighter shade of blue. As it did, Crimson's scar seemed to close itself up completely. "Good job." Crimson said. The glowing butterfly flew back to it's group as Fluttershy gave a quick, "Yay!"

"What's my potential?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"You have the ability to summon stormclouds out of thin air. You can use it to scare and electrocute your enemies."

"But…wouldn't striking them with lightning be a bit dangerous?" Dash asked.

"It's only as dangerous as you want it to be." Crimson said. "Only you have control over the stormclouds." Rainbow nodded.

"What about mine?" Applejack asked.

"Your ability is that you have the power to make trees suddenly grow from the ground. With this, you can form bridges, make tree farms, create scupltures, even tangle your enemies in it."

"What about mine?" Rarity asked.

"Your ability it reflection. Those crystal's hovering around you have the power to reflect any spell back on it's owner."

"What's my potential?" asked Twilight. Crimson paused for a few seconds as Twilight saw his eyelis move.

"The greatest." Crimson responded. "You have the ability to slow down time."

"Slow down time?"

"For only a limited period, about…7 seconds. But even though you can slow down time, it won't slow you down. You can rescue somepony from their demise in time or prevent an accident from happening."

"That's actually really helpful…" Twilight said before she was interrupted by Crimson. "Wait…I'm still reading your soulwaves. If you are holding on to another pony or living being, time won't slow down for that individual as well." Crimson opened his eyes. "Congragulations on making it this far."

"Thanks" the rest of the group said.

"Wait, what about me?" Spike said, "Do I have a potential or whatever?" Crimson sighed. "I'm afraid not." Spike looked down as if he was feeling left out. "But young dragon, does that mean you should wallow in despair? Look at you! Your growing faster than the average dragon. And in my opinion, that there is some potential you have." Spike smiled after Crimson's remark.

"Hey! It's late already?" Pinkie Pie remarked looking at the canyon wall noticing that the sun's reflection had disappeared completely as the night encompassed them. "True." Crimson responded. "You may have not noticed it, but you've all been meditating for quite some time." The poinies just shrugged. "Well how do we get rid of these things?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Just do what Fluttershy did?"

"Just do what Fluttershy did." Crimson responded. The ponies closed their eyes and concentrated. As they heard a quick wisp in the wind, they felt their powers being cast off by their elements returning inside them, as if something missing from their anatomy was returning. They opened there eyes and saw that everything was back to normal. "Well, goodnight!" Rainbow Dash said as she flew into her sleeping bag and and started snooring away.

Fluttershy was out. She was so far away from home and yet she never felt so comfortably sleepy in her life. The canyon walls felt like a line of guards protecting her from anything from monsters to nightmares. The chriping of the crickets overflowed her ears with the soft sensation of night. Then she came to her senses when she thought she heard something out of the ordinary. She pointed her ears towards that direction. It sounded like wimpering, as if somepony or some animals was hurt. Being the animal caretaker that she is or was, Fluttershy got out of her sleeping bag and started walking to the other side of the canyon. She got closer and closer until the sound seem to come from some bushes. Fluttershy saw a set of two small yellow eyes. "Is something wrong?" Fluttershy asked. The strange creature began to wimper even more. "Shhhh….it's alright. I won't hurt you." she said as she started to reach towards the creature. "Hush now, quiet now, everything's al…" Suddenly, the creature sprang from the bushed and roared in Fluttershy's face. She stared in horror at the figure that stood above her. It had a disembodied mouth hanging off it's jaw. It's translucent body looked battered and shredded and had a dark arua surrounding it. The creature then raised it's claw and aimed it right for Fluttershy. Breaking from her horrific trance, Fluttershy narrowly escaped the swinging claw before she spread her wings and flew back to the camp. Her landing was more of a crash landing than a normal one, which woke up Applejack. "Everypony! Get up! Get up!" She shouted as she brushed off the dust from her crash frantically.

"What's the matter?" Twilight asked.

"Flutters! You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I did!" Fluttershy asked. "It was huge, and black, and…" Crimson Forge sprang from his sleeping bag. "What did you see?" he asked as he went towards Fluttershy looking almost as terrified as her. "What exactly did it look like?" Then they all heard a low insidious growling sound near the camp. Flutterhsy looked behind her to see the same creature that she encountered earlier. Her shaky hoof pointed towards it as she said in a hysterical-pitched tone, "Like that…" As if one creature wasn't enough, the Mare Six now saw eight of them emerging from the darkness, all of them looking aged and withered. "Stay behind me!" Crimson yelled. "Get back! Ut retro! Redire!" he contined to yell as he slashed his claws out in front of them. Yet the creatures didn't seem to retreat. Crimson flung his battle claws in front again and again until he saw something to his left. As the others saw what he was seeing, it was another one of the black creatures, but this one looked different. It's hair was a dark red hue and it's eyes were a light blue. Crimson's face seemed to twitch as his eyebrows rose. His breathing slowed down as he focused his attention on the figure. "Vultus hic." he spoke in an uncertain and unsteady tone. "Ego teneo ut vos es in illic quomodo." The frigthened ponies glanced at Crimson and tried to translate the best they could at what he was saying. They wondered what he exactly meant. "Nolo tibi malum. Pugnare! Delicia mea! In nomen patres sacrosanctes, pugnare!" The figure he focused on did not retreat one step. Instead it charged straight for Crimson. Just as it was about to sink it's mutilated teeth into his skin, Crimson broke from his trance and blocked the attack with his gauntlets. He pushed it back as the creature growled. It then gave a horrendous sound. That was the signal for the other monsters to attack. As they slowly approached the Mare Six, they also growled. The ponies just retreated further and further into the canyon wall. "I do appreciate the fact that you don't like to fight." Crimson bellowed. "But now would be a good time for you to try and use your new powers!"

"But how?" asked Rainbow Dash. "How do I summon my storm clouds?"

"Don't overthink it! There's no time! Just close your eyes and do it!" Crimson yelled. Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. But all she saw in her mind was flash after flash. She opened her eyes to see a storm cloud above her, but without warning, it struck her instead. It didn't hurt her so much as it startled her. Applejack and Pinkie Pie tried doing the same by closing her eyes and concentrating. But the fact that the creatures were closing in on her made her loose her focus. Twilight succeeded summoned her magic poketwatch only for it to fall on top of her before it disappeared. Rarity also summoned her mirrors only for them to shatter. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were just too scared. Crimson Forge grunted much to his disappointment at the sight behind him. He turned back towards the monsters that were now even closer to the group. Crimson snorted, then stood on his hear hooves. Spike hear a noise bellowing deep from within Crimson. It sounded familiar. He wasn't sure where he heard it before. But his question was soon answered when the red warrior bent back down and exhaled a roaring flame from his mouth. He continued to do so again and again until the fire formed a circle around the Mare Six. They were surprised when they saw this, for no other pony in Equestria has been known to have the ability to snort fire. The black creatures seemed to be discouraged by the fire and began to retreat. Crimson breathed heavily ready to spew another fireball until he could see the monsters no longer. Trying to make sense of the situation, Twilight was the first to get up off her hooves and ask Crimson, "You can breath fire?"

"Yes, I can." Crimson responded as a surprised Spike just looked away and scratched his cheek.

"But how?"

"I know. It's incredibly rare, but I achieved that ability in alchemy school back at Mount Apexia. Only a few ponies there have been known to unlock that power. I kept practicing until I knew I could use it to ward off enemies like those."

"Yeah, about that. Just what in tarnation happened, and what were those things?" Applejack asked.

"Those are revenants." Crimson replied. "Spirits who come back from the dead to seek vengance on the living. Those are servants of Asmodeus who extracted their souls from it's bodies to turn them into his slaves. In return, he gains more power. He must've sent them."

"Does that mean…Asmodeus is a…a necromancer?" Twilight stated..

"Yes." Crimson replied. The ponies started at each other upon hearing this. If they weren't safe in the canyon, where else was is safe from the revenants? And how much time do they have before Asmodeus sends them to catch the Mare Six again?

"Crimson?" asked Twilight.

"Yes?"

"I saw you speaking to that one revenant. According to what I've learn, you said in Latin that you didn't want to hurt it." Twilight mentioned. "Why is that?" Crimson just started at Twilight before looking away, his face seeming remorseful.

"C'mon darling." Rarity said. "Tell us why you didn't want to hurt it." Crimson shook his head up and down and tightened his lip. He turned around and sighed. "Do you remember how I told you that I used to have a marefriend named Iris?"

"Yes." Fluttershy said. "Why?" Crimson gritted his teeth and spoke. "Well, that revenant was her." The ponies gasped at that remark, their eyes have never been wider. All were speechless for an entire moment before Rainbow Dash had the courage to say, "Y…your marefriend became a slave of Asmodeus?"

"Yes." Crimson Forge said as he sniffed.

"Does that mean…?" Twilight asked before she was interrupted by a hysterical Crimson Forge. "I know! She was one of his victims!" he yelled out before pounding his hoof/claw on the dirt. "Haec ossicor delicia mea (He murdered my sweetheart)! I arrived at the scene with the Apexian guards and saw her body just *sniff* lying lifeless on the cold stone floor. *sniff* I just stood there doing nothing even when the the guards carried her body away. Right now, here soul lies trapped inside my brother. That's the real reason why I'm after him." As he began to shed a tear. "Pro di immortales." The others went up to him with their faces full of sympathy. Pinkie Pie put her hoof around Crimson's neck as she thought of her stallionfriend, Cheese Sandwich. She couldn't bear the idea of loosing somepony really precious only for them to return as something more horrific. "I…I'm so so very very very really really really really sorry." she said allowed. Crimson lifted his head off the ground, sniffled and gave a melancholy smile as he said, "Thanks. *sigh* It's alright…"

"No! It is not alright!" Rainbow Dash yelled out. "That it not alright at all! That is messed up!" She shoved all of her gear into her pack and started to roll up her sleeping bag. "We are marching straight to Mount freaking Apexia, alerting the guard, lureingthat sick necromancer of a brother of yours and make him pay for taking your marefriend and all the other souls he took!" She put her pack on her back and started tromping up the canyon with vengeful pride. "Dash. You're serious? About getting up this early and heading to Mount Apexia on such short notice?" Crimson asked.

"For Celestia's sake, if it means saving the world, heck yes!" she responded as she turned her head. "Who's with me?" The ponies just exchanged looks. Knowing what just happened, they just shrugged and packed up their stuff. Crimson just stared at them before he walked over to his stuff and started packing up as well. "I really applaud your perseverece you guys." he said. "I really do." Then they started walking up the canyon into the early dawn, the early sunrise casting shadows of the stone guardians watching over the canyon.


	10. Chapter 10

Rainbow Dash was still huffing from the incident that happened that night. Her eyes could tell any pony that she was determined to avenge the death of Iris. They all kept silent until they reached the canyon exit that led them into the Great Valley. It was the largest hey had ever seen, full of greenery and countless streams flowing down the mountains that surronded them. Yet, the thought of Asmodeus stealing the soul of Crimson's marefriend stuck the their heads like glue. "It's just not right." Dash mumbled to herself. "It's just not right."

"Dash." Crimson responded. "I get it. You feel for me. I understand your empathy towards me. But rambling about this just won't help anything, I'm sorry to say it."

"But what Amsodeus did." Twilight intervined. "It's not right at all. It's just a huge crime in Equestria…"

"Only in the Equestria that you lived in." Crimson said. "In the real world that Celestia hid from you until now, there are ponies, dragons and other creatures that commit many horrendous crimes, and some go unnoticed and unheard."

"But they have to be heard!" Fluttershy said. "Thay have to be."

"This world can be a cruel place." Crimson said. "But it will be more cruel if ponies don't take a stand to try and do what's right."

"Listen, I know this really may sound not like me," Applejack said. "But why delay the inevitable?"

"Why delay the inevitable?" Crimson announced as he paused. "Yes, sometimes it is inevitable that cruelty and injustice will get the best of us. You know why? Nothing lasts forever. But you know what also doesn't last forever? Cruelty and injustice. There are days when the unjust prevails over the righteous and days when justice triumphs over the wicket. Today is a day, where we will be one step closer to triumphing over the wicket and restoring balance to all of Equestria." Crimson said. The ponies nodded their heads from his words of wisdom as they continued to walk up the valley following the river, their stomachs still growling even after they had lunch. The air grew cool and moist. They heard a rumbling sound as they went further up the valley. "What's that noise?" Twilight asked. Crimson's ears pointed at the sound. A grin grew on his face. "That is the Cataracta Agrippa. Agrippa's waterfall."

"What does it mean?" Rarity asked. Before the rounded a corner.

"It means were here." Crimson said in a relieved tone of voice as they trotted around the bend. They could not believe what was in front of them. Mount Apexia. Next to the peak of the Unicorn mountain range that Canterlot resided on, this was the largest mountain they had ever seen. So large, that they saw entire houses and palaces placed on the wide and vertical slopes of the mountain. Even from where they were standing they could see that Mount Apexia was full of life. The entrance was a gate made entirely out of platinum ten stories high. On one side, a waterfall cascaded down into the valley from out of the mountain. As they approached the entrance, their bodies feeling relieved from the hike, they saw that the guards were huge dragons encased in gold and silver armor from head to toe. The strange thing was that they were asleep on duty. Right next to them were a couple of small a small bottle. "It never fails." Crimson muttered. "Once you give a dragon enough lurcaretur draco he'll fall right asleep. I don't know why King Tiberius doesn't take care of it sooner. C'mon. Let's go in." As the ponies followed him in, they kept on being more and more mesmerized by the surroundings of the inner mountain. Alabaster pillars help up the mountain from crumbling down. Ponies and dragons of all sizes were wearing tunics of every color. The ceiling of the inner mountain looked as if they weren't inside a mountain at all, but they were rather in a palace. It was carved into a dome, nearly to perfection, and there were incredible paintings on every wall and every ceiling done by the residents of Mount Apexia. They almost didn't look like paintings at all, but rather doorways into another world. As they passed down from decorative corridor to decorative corridor, they found it hard to believe that such a place was hidden from their world. It was so beautiful, in a way is was even more beautiful than Phaeros. Crimon's face was filled with Nostalgia as his eyes began to water. "It's been so long…" he stuttered before sniffing. He was smiling and so were the others, but as they entered another room, Crimson's smile began to fade slightly. The Mare Six were in a large circular room with gold counters all around it, shelves placed within the walls as well as circular doors behind the counter which went all the way up to the ceiling which was five stories. There was also a device that seemed to be controlled by alchemy that pushed the ponies up to retrieve items. " _Sort of like a post office."_ Twilight thought. They saw a dozen or so ponies in here. "Wow, this place sure is pretty darn huge, let alone this room." She waited for Crimson to respond to her comment. But he was silent. "Crimson. Is somethin' up?" she asked. Crimson spoke, "Something's wrong." he said.

"What is?" asked Twilight.

"This room."

"This room? Nothing seems to be out of place. Are you…" Rarity said before she was cut off.

"Look around you. This is a large room. A large public room to be precise. Don't you think this is a bit odd to have only a dozen ponies and dragons in here?" Crimson stated. The others looked around. Now that Crimson mentioned it. Something was odd, the room was enormus, larger than Carrossel Boutique. Crimson continued, "This is the Apexian trading plaza. Last time I saw it, it was hustling with life, and it was really crowded. Something's up alright AJ."

"Probably not that big of a deal." Rainbow Dash said, "Unlike me of course."

"Maybe they are just having a party back in their house." Pinkie Pie said. "Or or some sort of celebration!"

"Now that you mention it, there is a day called Die Altare or day of the altar where the citizens of Mount Apexia gather up wood to form an altar at the cliff top of Mount Apexia. There they burn the altar, thus completing an offering to our ancestors. No killings. Just to offer memories to them and dedicate their hearts to them and Mount Apexia and the ritual is complete."

"Interesting." Twilight said.

"Indeed. Follow me, I'll give you something that I think you'll like." Crimson said as he followed them down more vast halls with endless decorations. Eventually they climbed some stairs that left the subterranian town to reach the oustide of the mountian. They saw more and more of what they could not imagine. The streets were paved with cobblestone, the houses themselves looked like mansions, all of them made out of all kinds of stones and jewels. Flags hung over them as they kept walking around the streets. Shops were a part of the mansions. As they walked up the mountain, they saw what looked like the center of it all. The town square was huge, bigger than 4 Ponyville town squares combined. A great Platinum fountain lay in the middle of it. At the end of the town square, a gigantic palace stood as a part of the mountain. The largest next to Canterlot they had ever seen. Not even the Castle of the Crystal Empire could match it's size. Eventually they came to a bank. It's entire halls were made of gold. Crimson reached the counter. "Salve!" he said to banker.

"Sanguineus Fabricarus!" the banker said. "Diu!"

"Sine Dubio." Crimson responded.

"Quid faciam?" the banker said.

"Velim centum quinquaginta tribus denarius." Crimson said. The banker handed a bag of coins to Crimson. "Est Gratius!" Crimson said as he turned around.

"What are those things?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"These are denari. The currency that Mount Apexia uses." Crimson responded as he handed split the coins upon each pony. "Here use these to have a good time. You deserved it. Just don't cause any trouble." Crimson said. "Thank you soo much!" Twilight said. "No problem. Just remember to meet up at the town square at sunset. We'll find a place to sleep and then alert the Apexian guard tomorrow." The ponies then split up. Crimson left out a sigh. For the moment he was finally relieved of his duties. For the moment, he decided to go to a place he never been to in a long time. He walked about and came to a perculiar house with green painting. He knocked on the door. "Quid est tu?" a voice came from there.

"Ego est. Sanguineus Fabricarus!" Crimson said as he stepped back. The door opened to reveal a green pony with black hair. "Est tu!" The pony came running out and hugged him. "Salve mi dulcissime! Quid agis?"

"Ego sum bona Ingatius!" he said as they walked into the house. "I haven't seen you since your days back at the Academy, before you…"

"Before I what?" Crimson asked.

"Before you went on that pilgrimage." He said in a sad tone, knowing that was the event that led to Asmodeus's downfall. Crimson decided to not talk about it as he walked into his house. Lavender curtains decorated the windows. Crimson still rememberd the garden being in the middle of the house, and it looked just the same. In the middle of the garden was a water catcher, that catches rainfall and feels it to the plants that can't reach sunlight.

"How's your wife, Diamond Rain?" he said in Latin.

"She is great! And guess what?"

"What is it?"

"She's pregnant!"

"Really?"

"Yes! She's eager to see you again." Crimson walked into the room to see a pony with Aquamarine skin with Blue Sea and Black hair. She also had light blue blue eyes. "Diamond Rain!"

"Crimson Forge! How are you doing?"

"Good! You?"

"Great!" Crimson said as he sat down on the kitchen table. "Congradulations on your baby!"

"Thank you." she said.

"So what took you?" Crimson pasued for a bit. "I finally found the mane six." Ignatius was confused. "You mean the ones in the banned prophecy?"

"Yes, and I brought them here so we can…."

"You brought them here?" Ignatius's tone of voice seemed uneasy.

"Yes." Said Crimson. "Is there a problem?" He stopped for a bit. "Now that you mention it, the trading plaza seemed empty today. Is there a ritual going on?"

"No there isn't."

"So why so you seem so disturbed my friend!"

"Haven't you heard of it?"

"Heard of what?" Crimson asked.

"Oohhh, that's right. You weren't here for that."

"Here for what?"

"Simply put, King Tiberius has outlawed all foreigners into the mountain." Crimson paused for a solid three seconds. "What did you say?'

"While you were gone, the king got more paranoid, especially after your evil brother gained Black Magic. Anypony or dragon caught will…get prison for life." Crimson's eyes widened. "Oh no." he said to himself. "No nonononono, what have I done!"

"Where are they now?" Ignatius asked.

"I sent them to do some fun stuff." Crimson responded.

"You better go find them and fast!" Ignatius implied.

"Iggy! Tell my father I need some new materials and food! We're gonna make a run for Alba!"

"Alba?" Ignatius said. "But my friend! Alba's a 9 day hike, even in good conditions!"

"I know, but it's our only chance to save the world!" Crimson said, as he sped off. 

**Hey Guys! I know I've been a little late with posting chapters, that's because I am in College right now and got a lot of stuff going on. But I'll make sure to post the next one as soon as possible!**


	11. Chapter 11

A young couple thought today at Mount Apexia was very peaceful. It was sunny, the air was cool and everyone seemed to be happy. Until they spotted a panicked Crimson Forge galloping down the street. How could he have been so blind? After the recent events that happened after what Asmodeus did, whose to say that someone wouldn't be a shred bit paranoid of outsiders? But this was something else. This was a sickness that has overtaken King Tiberius. He broke dozens of sweats as he tried to figure out where they went. Over the course of their travels he knew information about them, what they liked, and where they like to go. _"Think Crimson Think!"_ he thought to himself. Then he eventually realized he just wasn't fast enough. Who else he knew was fast? Then he thought, Rainbow Dash! And what does she like? He decided to make his way fast towards where he was certain he would find her, the Apexian Arena. Soon enough, he saw that Dash was already getting into some trouble.

"Look. I don't understand what the problem is." Rainbow Dash said in the best Latin she knew. "I got the money…or denari right here with me! So let me in!" The dragon at the booth look puzzled and as annoyed as Rainbow Dash did as she spoke in Latin, "I can't. You should know this process already by now. Now show me your ID."

"Um, what the hay is an… uh ID?" Rainbow Dash said. The booth-dragon looked even more puzzled. "You don't know what an ID is?" He asked. "All citizens of Mount Apexia are required to have one for security reasons."

"Well, I'll have you know that I am a guest here at this place. Besides, I wanna see what cool new sports they have in there."

"What do you mean by a guest?" The booth-dragon said as he gave a stare. Crimson Forge entered the scene just in time. "Arca Impeta! (Rainbow Dash!) There you are." He said as he noticed the situation. He nervously said to the booth-dragon. "Hey there. Sorry about that, my uh…marefriend here gets lost often. I'll take her home."

"Did you just call me your marefriend?!" Rainbow Dash said out loud before receiving a nudge. "Just play along…" Crimson whispered back. As he looked back, he knew it was too late to convince anypony or anydragon what was going on, because the dragon picked up a weird-looking device that looked like a handle and held it up to his head. Crimson and Rainbow ducked behind a corner.

"Ok, what the heck was that?" Rainbow Dash asked impatiently.

"I've made a grave mistake." Crimson said. "I've gotten you all in trouble."

"Oh you're gonna be in trouble alright." Rainbow Dash said. "For calling me your marefriend? That's disgusting! You just couldn't think of anything better!" She was about to pound him on the head before he said, "You're gonna be arrested!" Rainbow Dash looked confused before she said, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't know this, but while I was away King Tiberius passed a new law." Crimson replied.

"What law? And who the heck is King Tiberius?"

"He passed a new law that states foreigners in Mount Apexia get prison for life!"

"What?"

"It's true. My best friend explained it. If the guards find you, they will lock you up!" Crimson explained before hearing a whistle. "Oh no…"

"Wait, why don't they want any foreigners in Mount Apexia?" Rainbow Dash said before she and Crimson looked around the corner. Rainbow Dash saw the guards, ponies and dragons alike, clad in black and silver armor from head to toe. It was as if they weren't living beings at all. They ducked back behind knowing that they saw them. Crimson gave Rainbow five seeds. "It's all I have, they will grant you camouflage for up to five minutes. Give them to the others, you and Twilight can fly and teleport out of here with no problems." He said before taking a peak. The guards were getting closer. "On the count of three." Rainbow Dash nodded. "Unus, duo, tres!" Crimson started running from out of the corner at breakneck speed alongside Rainbow Dash. But the guards pulled out a miniature cannon and launched a net at Crimson Forge. The impact drove his face into the ground as his hooves became entangled. "Crimson!"

"Go! My father will have your stuff ready for the hike to Alba at the back entrance! Go warn the others!" He yelled as the guards beat him up and carried him off. Rainbow Dash took off.

As soon as the cable car came to a stop, Ignatius stepped off and sped towards Emerald Tooth's house. He wasn't entirely sure if what he was doing was right, but as he saw a pony fly over him leaving behind a rainbow streak, something told him to keep on doing what he was doing. He eventually came to a house and saw Emerald Tooth's door unlocked. Emerald Tooth was working at his desk when he saw an ever familiar pony enter his home. "Ignatius! Salve!"

"No time for warm and humble greetings Mr. Forge!" Ignatius blurted out.

"Why? You seem to be in distress what's wrong?"

" Your son Crimson is back!" He responded with a face of mixed emotions. Emerald smiled and laughed at the thought. He was delighted to hear that. "And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because he brought foreigners with him!" The smile on Emerald's face disappeared just as suddenly. "Eheu (Oh no)." Emerald started to pace back and forth. "Who are these foreigners?" Ignatius gulped. "The Mane Six." He said as Emerald's eyes widened. "You mean the ones in the expelled prophecy by…Ahura Mazda?"

"I'm afraid so."

"You're talking about the six named Crepuscula Scintillara (Twilight Sparkle), Arca Impeta (Rainbow Dash), Trepidara-Timida (Fluttershy), Paucita (Rarity), Punicella Crusta (Pinkie Pie), and Malifera-Jacoba (Applejack)?"

"I'm afraid so. And they seem to have brought a little dragon with them as well." A stressed out Emerald Tooth bent down to Ignatius, put his hands on his shoulders and said, "Ignatius. Best friend of my son, I know this may not sound fatherly, but how do you know if he is telling the truth?"

"Because as I was running to your house, I saw one of them fly over me, Arca Impeta." Emerald stood up and processed. "So it must be true." He paused for a minute. "Then we really are doomed if we don't take action. Where's Crimson headed for?"

Rainbow Dash flew past all the other ponies and dragons trying not to hit any of them. An overwhelming sense of panic overcame her. If the Apexia guard could capture and entangle Crimson Forge, what other kinds of technology did Apexia possess? The thought of it made her shiver as she saw Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie walking towards the garden. She dived down and came to a screeching halt as Fluttershy turned around to see her in a state of hysterics. "Rainbow Dash, goodness, what happened to you?"

"We have to get out of here Fluttershy and Pinkie!"

"Now? When we just got here and were about to have fun fun fun?" Pinkie Pie stated.

"Crimson accidentally led us into a trap!" Rainbow shouted.

"Wh…what kind of trap?" Fluttershy said being nervous at the thought.

"He told me that some sort of crazy king decided to ban foreigners or they get arrested, for life!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "What kind of pony…or dragon does that? Not my kind of party I say!"

"Speaking of which, let us boogie out of here and warn the others!"

"Wait a minute! Where's Crimson?" Fluttershy said.

"Oh no…" Rainbow Dash said. "He got captured by the guards!"

"What?"

"Yeah I saw him!"

"Well we need to go rescue him!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yes let's…no wait. He told us to warn the others." Rainbow Dash said in a low tone. "I don't think there's any way to get him out of that mess."

"Wait wait wait wait, just wait!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "I think I got an idea!"

Darkness and muttering engulfed Crimson Forge's universe as he was dragged mercilessly to his unknown destination. Before he knew it, the blindfold was taken off him and he was pushed to the ground. Before his eyes was a pair of ever familiar feet. He looked up to see that he was at the mercy of his own king, Tiberius Maximus. A 10 foot dark blue dragon with burning eyes and golden armor. Next to him, Queen Domitilla, a bright pink dragon with green emerald eyes and silver armor was sitting next to him. "Sanguineus Fabricarus!" Tiberius bellowed. Crimson got up and saluted. "Rex Tiberius." he said before the king took his seat in the court room. Judge Hermogenes,a frail but ominous dragon stepped up to his place. "All rise!" said one of the guards.

"May the prosecuter present her statement." Hermogenes said. The prosecutor who was the same on at the booth stepped forward with the witnesses on both sides of the court. "At approximately 14:00 hours, an aquamarine pegasus stepped up to Miss Isabella at the booth and was seen trying to enter the arena without and ID card. After she looked up in our batabase books, there was no record of an Aquamarine pegasus with a rainbow tail. As soon as she picked up the telephone, Crimson Forge then was seen assiting her out of the situation and hiding her from the guards. Therefore, an accusation must be made that Crimson Forge brought in outsiders." She claimed. Hermogenes looked at a mortified Crimson. "Young warrior, is that true, as you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes your honor." Said Crimson. "I did bring them in."

"Is there a peculiar reason why?" Crimson sighed. He knew that if he lied they would know, they were just too darn good at this stuff. "I believed in…" he said as the audience and witnesses leaned in.

"…the prophecy." Crimson contintued followed by chatter before the judge banged the hammer down on the table. "Order!" he shouted. "Crimson Forge. Are you saying, that the reason that you brought forbidden outsiders in here, is because you believed in the banned prophecy written by the halucinatory himself Ahura Mazda!?"

"Ahura Mazda is the wise one! He is not a halucinatory…"

"Silence!" Hermogenes bellowed. He sat back in his chair. "Crimson. You were appointed to the Apexian Guard by the Academy as their best student. And for you to drop this low…" he continued. His voice showed slight sympathy only for that to be followed by apathy. "Such blasphemy cannot be tolerated.". The prosecutor stood up and said, "May I your honor?" he said as he pulled out a book and read. "Ammendment 12 of Chapter 5 in the Apexian Book of Justice states: "Those who betray the rule of customs and allow a foreigner to enter the building without specific permission from his majesty himself are commited to a sentence of being put to prison for life."

"One moment…" the judge said.

"Excellency?'

"We have already established that Crimson is guilty of that ammendment."

"There is another your honor…" he said as he flips the pages back and reads. "Ammendment 7 of Chapter 3 in the Apexian Book of Justitce states: "Those who follow another belief, commits action based on that belief, and disobey's the law on action based on that belief, and a belief that has been forsaken by the Apexian community, are stripped of their rank entirely and dishonored by the Apexians." So in short your honor, we have a double first-degree crime." The audience's chatter began to increase as Crimson's heartbeat began to beat louder than the tapping of the Judge's hammer. "Does anypony or anydragon have any objections?" The room went silent. "How does the Jury find the accused?" he announced.

"Guilty!" they all shouted. Crimson let out a large sigh. There was no hope now. Without his guidance, the mane six would never make it to Alba.

"Crimson Forge. Son of Emerald Tooth." Hermogenes said. "For your crimes against Apexians, I hearby sentence you to prison for life, with your legacy humiliated, and your history forgotten. Justice has spoken!"

The tap of a hammer may seem illigitimate, but for Crimson, it was the point of no return as the court clapped their hands and he was dragged off to the Tarturus Cells deep within the mountian. As he was dragged, he regretted almost everything that he did to the mane six. He started to blame himself for everything he did, including accidentally almost causing Pinkie Pie to be killed by the Giant Ambush Spider. He felt nothing but regret throughout his entire body. Then he started to feel something else, not hope but something fluffy. He opened his teared up eyes and looked to his left to see a familiar tail. Could it be? No it couldn't, Mount Apexia is too large anyway. The guard carrying him asked the other a question. But the other guard didn't' respond. "Quintus buddy are you alright?" the guard said as he kept looking at the other. He guard looked down. "My friend, what happened to your tail?" he said. Crimson listened up. Maybe his thought about the familiar tail wasn't so far fetched after all. "Where did you get that much dye? Did you…" But before he knew it, the other guard let go of Crimson and swung his spear at the other guard without warning. The vibration of the helmet knocking him unconcius. Crimson was stunned. Why did the other guard hurt him? But then he caught onto something. "Do I know you?" Crimson said as the other guard lifted his visor only for the him turning out to be a her. "Surprise! I found you!" shouted an ever familiar voice.

"Pinkie?" Crimson said.

"Of course you silly filly!"

"But…but how?" he said.

"Well long story short, Rainbow Dash found us, we saw where you were going, we ran into a guard, Fluttershy used her stare on him, Rainbow Dash tied him up, we argued who was gonna rescue him, so I just put on the armor, walked in the court room exicted because you know I couldn't wait to rescue you, then I was dragging you like a little doll on the floor, and then wham I hit the bully with the spear! Taadaa!" Pinkie Pie said fastly.

"Well, I'll hand it to you. You certianly are full of surprises." Crimson said as the rest of the Mane Six caught up. "Crimson!" Twilight remarked. "I heard about the whole thing! How come you never knew about this?"

"Because I wasn't here for it. But I was blind. I should've known that Asmodeus's action would've rattled Mount Apexia to the core." Crimson responded.

"This is just terrible!" Rarity exclaimed. "How will we get out of this mess?"

"I know that there's another entrance to Mount Apexia, but there is just one problem; it's heavily guarded."

"Then how will we get past them?"

"This is where your elements of mindfulness can determine our fate. Fluttershy, I need you to use your powers to startle the guards. Applejack will then summon branches from the ground to hold them down, but considering the level she's at, she won't be able to hold them down for long. That's where Twilight will make herself useful. She will use her ability to slow down time while we are making a chain to her. Sound like a plan?"

"Well, it's the best we got." Applejack said. "But where exactly are we headed?"

"A long distance from here. A region known as Alba."

"How far is it?"

"A nine day hike in good conditions."

"Nine days!?" Pinkie Pie said.

"It's the best shot we have! My dad will have our supplies ready at the entrance. Let's go." Crimson said as they all galloped down the hall and into another corridor that lead to the North-eastern entrance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The rear entrance of Mount Apexia was overwhelming with guards and sentries of all sorts ranging from minores to major superare. Commander Ulysses was at the head of the guard, the most proud and strongest of them all, shouting orders left and right, enough to make a simpleton's spirit broken. The guards hanging in the upper corridors that connected to the rear entrance were on their guard too. That is until from the ground, roots sprouted. At first it seemed innocent, until in almost no time, the roots turned into branches and wrapped them selves around them, including the mouths.

"That ought to teach them not to disrespect their guests!" Applejack said as she rounded the corner.

"Nice job AJ, you mastered your power." Crimson Forge whispered as he looked at the situation.

"So what do we do now?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Crimson said.

"Sorry!" She mumbled as she realized the situation again.

"We need a diversion, some sort of distraction. There's too many to take on all at once. Their magic altogether is too great."

"Who's gonna do this?" Twilight asked."

"We need somepony strong as well as fast." Heads started turning towards Rainbow Dash.

"What?" she said.

The guards marched back and forth near the entrance determined to not let a single outsider in or out of their presence. Rainbow Dash was nervous, for what other kinds of technology did Mount Apexia possess? They could catch her even at supersonic speed! But then she realized, her powers! Her element of mindfulness was that she could harness the power of a storm! Would that distract the guards? Possibly. Moreover, she would be unseen above the clouds she would summon. Taking in a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated. In her mind she saw a fire raging out of control in a forest. She started to have a sense of panic, for she never seen a forest fire. What was going on? What could she do? Then she reminded herself of the mindfulness that Crimson Forge taught with the lessons of Ahura Mazda. So she spread her wings and energy came out of them. The sky was then encompassed by dark clouds. They began to rain and put the fire out. But the rain soon turned into a monsoon which snapped Rainbow Dash out of her head and into reality. The guards became drenched in water from the tiny storm clouds above. This was her chance. Dash flew above the clouds and yelled out, "Nyaa nyaa nyaa! You can't see me!" The guards shouted, "Quid est tu!" Rainbow Dash soon found herself dodging energy blasts coming from the guard's spears. Then she had an idea. Using her wits, she started to fly in circles. Faster and faster she went round causing the clouds to spin with her. All of a sudden, the guards became incased inside a miniature rainbow tornado. When Rainbow Dash stopped the spinning, all of the guards were either knocked out or too dizzy to recognize what was happening. The rest of the Mane Six came out of hiding. "Impressive Rainbow Dash." Crimson Forge said.

"Oh yeah! That was way past twenty percent cooler! Uh huh! Who's the best? Who's the best?" Dash started to brag. Crimson rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Stand back. I'm gonna need to concentrate. I know the spell to break the rear entrance seal. It's gonna take some time." He said as his horn began to glow a deep blue. He started to recite in Latin. But it was not even a minute before they heard more voices coming down the hall. "Get ready." Twilight said as the guards came around the corner and armed their spears. With the power of mindfulness, Fluttershy knew what to do. She focused on her inner wavelengths and summoned the luminescent butterflies inside her. Her eyes began to glow a bright blue as she said, "Stomacho Papilionum!" In a heartbeat, the butterflies through all of the guards sending a tingle up their spines and throwing them off balance. But not without a spear beam or two heading towards Rarity. Trusting herself, she shouted out the first thing that came to mind, "Dum Crystalla!" In an instant, a gigantic flat diamond appeared before here eyes and reflected the blast and sent it flying to the ceiling where fragments came crashing down onto the guards. Rarity gasped. "Did I just…"

"Watch out!" Rainbow Dash said as she grabbed Rarity and pushed her to the ground, making her barely miss a spear shot that unfortunately hit another sentinel. Spike trying to be the big dragon kept breathing balls of green fire at the guards.

"I almost have it!" Crimson said. "The door's almost open!" Strange symbols appeared on the door as the Mane Six continued to hold their ground. Suddenly a guard planted something on the ground aiming at the mane six as Crimson got the door open. _Oh no…_ he thought. _"Anything but the laser energy multi- net!"_

"Twilight!" Crimson shouted.

"What is it?" She asked as she held her ground.

"Slow down time! Make sure every pony is making a link to you!"

"Got it!" Twilight closed her eyes and opened them as they shined white. A large pocket watch appeared above her as she shouted, "Everypony! Hold hooves and make a link to me!" They all did just as the watch began to work its magic. Time indeed began to slow down just after the cannon fired the net at them. Regaining their senses, they all moved out the door. Crimson turned around and closed the door once again using his magic before feeling a vibration on it. He let out a sigh of relief as Emerald tooth came running down with a wagon of supplies. Crimson looked in disbelief as he hasn't seen his dad in a long time. "Pater!" He said as he ran towards him and spoke in Latin, "It's been so long!"

"Indeed it has been." He replied as he looked at the rest of the Mane Six. "So it is true. The prophecy."

"Yes it is! We have to get to the Stone of Flaming Wrath before Asmodeus and Discord do!" Tears swelled up in both their eyes as this may be the last time they'll ever see each other again. Letting out an exhale, Emerald tooth began to hand over the supplies to Crimson and his friends. "Crimson, my son. Please be safe on the journey to Alba. It will be a cold one." He kneeled down and placed a hand on Crimson's shoulder. "You're the most noble warrior I have ever known, you always have." Crimson, under the emotional stress embraced his foster dad before saying, "I love you dad."

"I love you too son." The Mane six seemed to have a lot of sympathy in their faces before Emerald patted his sons back and stood up. Suddenly a bang was heard on the door as a rumble was slowly heard. "You have to get out. That door will be open soon. Move!"  
Crimson nodded and took off trotting with tears in his eyes, the mane six following him up the hills to safety. After a half hour of galloping and trotting, they all came to a stop at the top of hill and nearly all of them collapsed on the ground exhausted. Crimson with the little standing strength he had left looked back to see no guards pursuing them from out of the mountain.


End file.
